What You Need Me To Be
by LolaLaural
Summary: Loki has been looking for the Scepter for a week, he has three days left to find it before they lock him up again but something even more precious has crossed his path and he will give his life to protect her and be the man she deserves or anything she needs him to be. Lovers, enemies, friends. He will be all she needs and if she needs him to die, he will follow.
1. Chapter 1

The air was crisp and cold. Night time was slowly falling and he still hadn't found the Sceptre. He needed to find it before the 7th, three days or he'd be back in that monotonous prison cell were he had nothing but his magic to keep him amused. Thor had sent him here, had sent him back to Earth to recover the Sceptre as a bargain to the All-Father, to maybe grant him clemency which he doubted would happen. In normal circumstances he would laugh at his brother's idiocy for letting him out and to be free amongst the mortals, but he knew the gate keeper would be watching his every move. Never once removing his eyes from the young prince to look at another world, so he could send Thor through the Bi-Frost to fetch him if he decided to misbehave. Doing as they asked was far easier than trying to escape, so he did as he asked. Using his magic to conceal his identity should any Avengers or SHIELD personnel run into him.

He combed the streets of the City he was told was called New York, the same place he'd used the Tesseract to allow the Chitauri in. It looked remarkably unscathed considering the damage and devastation he'd unleashed here, that made him angry. These mere mortals were not supposed to recover so easily, he'd underestimated their ability to get on with life.

He grumbled to himself as he turned a corner and low and behold he ran right into a SHIELD Field agent. "Damn." He whispered, but she didn't seem to notice him, his magic holding steady. He looked at her face, wanting to see if he'd seen her in the battle but as he glanced he knew almost instantly that if he'd seen her in that battle he'd have died to protect her. She was beautiful. Short brown hair that reached her small but strong shoulders, a tiny cluster of freckles on the bridge of her pointed, but button nose. Her lips were puckered and the slightest of pinks, he'd go as far as to say they looked like they'd been stung ever so slightly, what did they call it? Bee stung? Her face was thin and slightly round, putting all her features together she looked slightly elfin, but the one contrast was her eyes. Intense and ice blue. They reminded him of the Tesseract in colour and ferocity. He lost himself there for a moment, a slight glance into her eyes and he could see everything he was and everything he would be. How she saw him, Loki, as an evil, psychotic monster. It shook him. He felt pain that resonated from the centre of his very being. He wanted to be everything she deserved. He wanted to make himself better if it made her happy. A part of him wanted to die if she commanded it. Any sense of who he was, was now lost looking into her eyes. He wanted to be everything she needed.

It took him a moment to realise that in the few seconds it had taken for his whole life to be ripped to pieces, she had stepped around him and walked away. He continued to stand there in a haze of bewilderment and shock. He was Loki of Asgard and a mortal girl had shaken him to his very core and made him question everything he was. He had no doubt that Heimdall could see what was happening and relaying every bit of it to his brother. He would never live this down, once he found the Sceptre, he would find this girl, and kill her.


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking through the city, SHIELD had been given a tip that Loki was on Earth again, looking for the sceptre. We didn't want him finding it for obvious reason and Fury had sent me too look for him. My talents were better served else where, but when the director personally comes to you to send you on a mission, you don't say no. So here I was, in full field outfit looking for a crazed alien prince or God who was hell bent on taking over the world. I sighed and continued my walk around the back alleys. My gift getting me attention I didn't want, but that's probably why Fury sent me, if Loki was inclined to the female species, his perfect woman would certainly draw him out.

You see, I'm what they call an enhanced. There's a few of us around, the most famous being Steve Rogers. Some of us have obvious abilities, some of us don't. Mine's a bit of both. I've been told it's a form of mind manipulation. Everyone sees their version of the perfect woman when they look at me, for some strange reason, everyone sees green eyes, mine are blue. No one really knows why, even if my gift isn't being used, everyone sees green. I can also make people see their nightmares around them, or make them see the beach when it's a busy city. I could make someone walk off of a cliff just by making them see something they desire. I can also read minds. It's not exactly a form of manipulation but it helps when discovering people's fears and nightmares.

So far the only people I'd drawn out were drunkards and addicts. Loki was smart, he could very well have disguised himself as one of those guys, but he would be easily distinguishable, over six feet tall and muscular, he'd stand out in these back alleys. I gave up on the alleys and headed towards the street when I walked right into a middle aged gentleman in a green cloak. "I'm sorry." I muttered and looked up. He was staring off into the distance but then slowly he looked down and straight into my eyes and something clicked or sparked in my mind, his brow furrowed at me and he looked a little angry. I stepped around him quickly and walked away. I didn't know what just happened but I didn't want to find out, I walked as quickly as I could out of sight and away from the man. Once I stopped and regained my senses, I tried to reach for the man's mind. I got there just as I heard "Those blue eyes." And I was shut out again, he was too far away. I was stunned that he'd seen my blue eyes. No one had ever seen blue eyes before. I didn't have long to think on though when my ear piece chimed. "Alyssa!" Came Marie Hill's voice.

"Hill." I replied.

"We're pulling you out of New York, we're gonna debrief you then send you to Russia!" She told me, quickly and rushed.

"Russia? You think Hydra have the Sceptre?" I asked her, looking around to make sure I wasn't over heard.

"Maybe. We want to rule things out before we bring in the Avengers. If you find something there, we'll call them too you. Except Thor, he's off planet, most likely dealing with the missing Loki problem." She was obviously busy, everything she was saying seemed absent minded.

"Um, okay. No worries. I'm in Brooklyn." And I ended the call.

* * *

He'd decided to follow the mortal girl as best he could. If he wanted to find her later on, he needed to know her name. All he'd gotten was Alyssa. He didn't know which of her names that was, but it was all he'd have to go on for now. His mind was telling him how beautiful the name was, but he pushed it down and brushed it off, heading back the way he'd come from to continue his search for the sceptre. He hadn't considered the possibility of a different country having the Sceptre, so he deicide to head SHIELD off and go to this Russia place first. Heimdall must have heard, because before he had even a chance to get the gate keepers attention, he was already in the Bi-Frost.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry if anyone got an update telling them I'd added a new chapter. My fault. I was editing the chapters because of their spelling mistakes and accidentally deleted chapter 2 instead of replacing. I apologise. So, I've added chapter 3 earily. Enjoy.**

 **\- Lola.**

* * *

It had been two days since I was pulled out of New York. I was currently packing a few essentials to shove of the plane, it mainly consisted of a thick, sheep's hide coat with faux fair, snow boots and gloves. Russia was cold this time of year; I was told it was also heavily snowing. "Piper, you ready?" asked Barton, shoving head around the door.

"Yep. On my way." I replied with a polite smile.

"We leave in five, you're not there I'm leaving without you." He told me before leaving. I sighed a little; Barton was going for once reason: In case we needed to call the Avengers. I heaved my bag onto my shoulder and headed out of the room, towards the hanger.

The hanger was smaller than expected; I was surprised every time I walked in. The walls were lined with metal shelves that held broken or replacement parts for the planes and helicopters. There were even a few rogue weapons around that had been stripped of their innards and removed of anything dangerous. I heaved my bag further up my shoulder and made my way towards the plane Barton had fired up. I walked up the lowered ramp and dropped my bag straight on the floor as soon as it was safe. I plopped into a seat with a groan and strapped myself in. "Ready?" I heard Clint over the speakers.

"As I'll ever be." I replied and the ramp started to ascend. I felt us lift into the air and we were on our way.

My feet hit the ground running as soon as I dived out of the plane, we'd landed about twenty feet from the Hydra base and so far there was no one around. I kept my guard up and my powers were tittering on the edge, ready to be used at a milliseconds notice. I ran through the gates of the base and was greeted by dead bodies. Hundreds of dead bodies just lying in awkward positions. Positions I'd seen only once before. "Barton!" I yelled down my Com.

"You found it?" He asked quickly.

"No, I found dead Hydra." I told him, the cold nipping my face.

"Okay…" He asked, obviously not going to the same conclusion.

"He beat us here, Clint. Loki was here first. He's killed everyone." The cold was getting worse; I was struggling to breathe a little now.

"Go inside. See of the Sceptre was ever here. Make sure he didn't take it." He was urgent.

"On it." I told him and raced into the compound. The huge stone walls looming over me.

Once inside there were more dead bodies, I took a sharp and came out in a huge room. It was dark and looked vaguely familiar. There was what looked like operating tables littering the entire room. "Piper?" I heard in my ear. I continued walking. The medical instruments were menacing, I picked up a scalpel as I walked around. It was crusted, looked almost rusted. I dropped it once I realise it wasn't rust, but old blood. "Piper!" I heard again. I felt strange wondering around this room, like I'd been here before. The flutter of a memory on the edge of my conscious, but I couldn't quite grasp it.

"Alyssa!" That snapped me out of my stupor.

"Yes, Barton?" I replied, my confusion evident in my voice.

"What have you found?" He sounded worried and a little angry.

"Just a room full of medical stuff. Operating tables, scalpels. Weird contraption that I'm pretty certain attach to the brain." I replied.

"Experiments." He muttered. "That sceptre won't be there. Get out of there, if any of them are still alive they'll take you. Run." He was yelling now.

"Okay." And I headed towards the door.

"Leaving the party so soon." Came a voice I recognised.

"I'm surprised you're still here." I replied, turning on my heels to face him. He stepped from out of a dark corner. Dark hair longer than ever and still evil in his eyes.

"I need that sceptre. Tell your agents to stand down. I know Barton's outside, I'm sure he'd love to see me again." A smirk spread across his face.

"Not before he kills you." I replied.

"Now, Alyssa, you know better than I that he wouldn't kill me before I kill him." He was laughing now. He looked crazier than before.

"I'm warning you, Loki. Stay out of SHIELDS way. You aren't getting near that sceptre." I reached for my gun, but he was on before I had even moved. He kicked me in the chest and I slid across the room. He strode towards me and grabbed my collar, raising me off of the ground. As he did, his fingers brushed the skin of my neck and it felt like electric pulses had shot through my body. He dropped my instantly.

"What is this?" He asked, shock and anger all over his face.

"I don't know. It came from you." He snarled at me.

"You're eyes are so blue." He said out of nowhere, his facade dropping in an instant before he regained control. "If I see you again, I'll kill you!" He yelled and disappeared.

"Blue eyes?" I whispered. I was beginning to think my powers were fading before it hit me. Loki was the middle aged gentleman. That's how he knew to come to Russia. I quickly got to my feet and ran down the corridor and out of the building. I was sprinting towards to the plane when Barton saw me. "Get on the plane!" I yelled, looking behind me to make sure Loki wasn't following us. He dived on board and started the engines just as I dived in myself. He shut the ramp and we rose into the air. Once we were flying and were a safe enough distance away, I calmed down.

"What happened?" He asked. "I was calling you're comm but something was blocking me?" He asked.

"Loki. He was in that room. He ambushed me." I said, rubbing my chest were his boot had collided.

"Are you okay?" He concern was poorly hidden.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He kicked me and grabbed me by the collar. Then something weird happened and he dropped me. He disappeared then." I replied, staring into nothing.

"That's it?" He asked, a little unconvinced. Who could blame him for being sceptical? Not many out gunned people had survived an encounter with Loki.

"No, you remember that middle aged guy I told you about? That he could see through my power?" I asked.

"That guy who saw your real eye colour?" He asked again.

"Yeah. Well, he was Loki. That's how he knew to come here." I was getting antsy.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, Loki accidentally touched my skin when he grabbed and that same spark happened, the he said "You're eyes are so blue." Before he disappeared." I put my head in my hands. "What does that mean Barton? Why can he see through it?" I was panicking.

"Lys, calm down. I doubt it means anything." But from the tone of his voice I knew, it meant something quite serious.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow, been away for awhile. Sorry about that. I'm getting two chapters up today though, I hope that makes up for it. I've had writers block. Anyway, please enjoy, favourite and comment/review!**

* * *

Barton and Fury had had a meeting when we got back, a meeting _I_ wasn't allowed into. I figured they were discussing me, which was never good. I kept pacing in front of Fury's office door, hoping to hear a whisper of the conversation. It never happened but still I paced. After maybe half an hour, Natasha came around the corner chuckling. "So this is why Fury asked me to come look for you." She laughed again, sliding to the floor next to me.

"They're talking about me." I muttered to her, looking at my feet.

"How do you know that?" She raised an eyebrow at me and stretched to look through a small window in the door. I looked at her for a moment before I realised she hadn't been here. She didn't know about my failing powers.

"Because Loki can see through my illusions. He can see my blue eyes." I told her, her eyes shot towards me looking slightly startled before they settled back to indifference.

"Huh, I guess they would be talking about that. There's no point sitting here, outside the door. Fury will ask for you if he needs you. Come, let's go get some lunch." She stood, holding a hand out to me. I took it quickly and she pulled me to my feet, steering me away from Fury's office.

* * *

"Piper, give me a quick briefing on Russia." As Natasha had said, Fury had called for me an hour after lunch.

"We made it to the Hydra base, but all members were dead when we go there. When I went inside I found what looked to be an operating room, only with less medical equipment. Looks to be they're experimenting on people. I was then jumped by Loki before I could get a good look. He said to tell SHIELD to stand down, that he needs the scepter. He may be trying to take over again." I folded my arms across my stomach and watched Fury's face change.

"Then we'll just have to find it before he does. Piper, Barton and Romanoff you'll be heading to Sokovia. Pack warm." He dismissed us and we headed out.

"Great." I muttered and the others laughed.

"Better get packing Lys." Barton slapped me on the back a little too hard and walked away, Natasha smiled sympathetically and headed the way Barton went, leaving me stood in the corridor.

* * *

The rain started just as I got home. My apartment was small, only one bedroom with an open plan kitchen and one bathroom. I wasn't home often enough to justify having a bigger place, so this was perfect for now. I threw my keys in a dish on the table and walked into my bedroom, pulling a duffle bag out from under the bed. As I threw it onto the bed, I heard a noise. My head snapped to the door but there was nothing there. I put my hand on my gun, getting ready to raise it. I turned back to the bed just as something slammed into me, raising me off the ground. It felt like metal was pinning me there, but it was breathing and warm. This person was very tall, but slender and stronger than his shape would seem. Loki. I kicked out a little, trying to reach anything that was a body part. I didn't connect anywhere. "Loki! Let me go! I'll kill you!" I growled.

All I heard was a dark laughter before something heavy smashed against my head. The pain wasn't as bad as I was expecting, unless this was me dying. I didn't mind that. Things were starting to go fuzzy and I could feel my head lolling to one side. I was so tired now. Blinking became hard and each time my eyes were closed for longer and longer. Every time I opened them, my surroundings changed. One time I was still in my bedroom, when I opened my eyes again I was in my living room, then in the parking lot. After a while I decided to stop fighting it and let myself drift off. I was plunged into the blackness I was convinced was death.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Not exactly the same day, but it's up now. Chapter 6 shouldn't be too far away either. This chapter is rather dull and uninteresting but bare with me. I also have a playlist that I wrote this too! I'll post some of the relevant songs in the next chapter.**

* * *

I woke up with my head throbbing. It hurt to even move. I opened my eyes slowly, if any bright light was shining, it was sure to hurt. The room I was in was just like any other apartment living room, except there was only a couch and some books lying around. I turned my head, receiving a sharp pain in my skull and then I saw him. Lying on a bed in the other corner, sleeping. Of all things, he was sleeping. In that small moment, all I could think was how beautiful he was but how utterly terrifying at the same time. The bed was a camp bed, it looked a little too short for him since he was sleeping with one foot up on the end bars and the other hanging off the edge. He had his arms behind his head and his breathing was soft and steady. He didn't even snore. _I hate Asgardians_. I looked around again, trying to find something to free me. I was handcuffed to a pipe. "Don't even think about it." Came Loki's voice, it was low and stern with a hint of sleep. My heart fluttered and I swallowed. I turned my head back to him, slowly. He was staring at me with one eye closed, he looked so human. "Be quite while I sleep." He grumbled and went back to sleeping. Leaving me alone and silent and utterly confused.

* * *

"Wake up, little human girl." Came a maniacal voice. His voice.

"Urgh. What, Alien boy?" I shot back. He looked taken aback for a moment before a huge grin spread across his face and he laughed.

"I like it. Fight." He laughed again before he grabbed a book and sat on the couch. "Not bad literature, you humans." He muttered, rolling the book over in his hands.

"Yeah, we're known for out literature." I mumbled sarcastically. He laughed again.

"I like this. This fire you have. Most would be begging for their life right now." He lent forward, elbows on his knees.

"I don't care about my life." I deadpanned.

"And why's that?" He lent back into the couch, arms folded ready to listen. Interest all over his face.

I snorted "Because I have nothing keeping me here. My parents are dead, or one is. The other might as well be and I have no brothers or sisters. I'm the perfect soldier to sacrifice for our cause." I stared at him, into his eyes. There was a slight hint of sympathy there.

"Interesting." He smiled at me. It wasn't an evil smile or a crazy smile. It was almost genuine. "Tell me, what is this power of yours? The one that causes men to fall head over heels for you?" He stood then.

"It's just a power. I don't know where it comes from. It just makes me seem like the most beautiful woman in the world, depending on a person's standard." I confessed.

"Yes, I can see that. You are quite beautiful. For a human." He raised his eyebrows, obviously not meaning to admit that.

"I'm not doing it now." I looked towards him and he stiffened a little. "You think I'm beautiful, yet my power doesn't work on you." I kept my voice steady.

"What?" He growled. Seems he didn't know that. "You're telling me that what I'm feeling isn't because of some illusion you've created?" He was shouting now and inches from my face. His mouth so close. I wanted to close the gap between us. To lean closer and press my lips to his. I didn't know why, I didn't understand what this was. He was Loki, he was evil and I wanted to kiss him more then I wanted to stay alive.

"No, my illusions don't work on you." I growled back at him.

"Why?" He got closer.

"I don't know why!" I yelled and then suddenly he froze. His eyes wide, he looked scared. "What?" I asked, just as I realised the problem, we'd gotten closer without realising and my lips grazed his every time I spoke. Within the second it took me to come to that conclusion, he darted backwards and away from me. He looked a little shaken. I titled my head to one side and started to chew the inner corner of my lips with my canine.

"Stop that!" I growled at me, standing too quick. He strode over to me and grabbed my lip, ripping it from my tooth. I tasted blood and then the stinging started. "Humans are so weak."

"Oh really? How about I rip your lip from your clenched jaw and see if it bleeds!" I spat a small amount of blood on the floor. His crazy smile came back then and he threw his head back laughing.

* * *

"So, little human, shall we see how useful you are?" He asked, crouching in front of me. A smile on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You're my bargaining chip." He stood and stared at me.

"How long have I been here?" I'd lost all sense of time keeping, he fed me when he remembered, which didn't help much for time keeping.

"A day, maybe two." He muttered, turning his back to me. "Now, call SHIELD." Before I could ask how, he through my comm system at me. I reached for it with my free hand and pressed it to my ear.

"Hill! Romanoff! Barton!" I yelled quickly. I needed them all to hear this, they could get me out.

"Piper!" Yelled Kill

"Alyssa!" Barton and Romanoff yelled in unison.

"You need to listen carefully-"I started just as Hill cut me off.

"Where are you?"

"I don't know. Look, Loki took me. I'm in an apartment somewhere." I looked towards him and he motioned for the comm. I removed it from my ear and placed it on the floor, pushing it towards him. He bent down and smoothly picked it up, pressing it to his era.

"Listen carefully; you will get this girl back unharmed. Just give me the location of the sceptre!" He demanded, he seemed to be considering something before he yelled "Not good enough. The girl will die unless I get the location by tomorrow." He then dropped the comm on to the floor and stood on it with one boot, crushing it. "Better hope your friends value you." He laughed before leaving the room. I knew what would happen now, I would die. SHIELD would not compromise the mission just for one agent. I would die tomorrow.

* * *

"They won't give you the location." I muttered when Loki returned to the room a few hours later.

"Then you'll die." He replied, matter of factly.

"Yes." I agreed in the same tone. "Might as well untie me, if I'm going to die in the next 12 hours, I'd like to spend my last few hours on a couch." I looked at him. He considered for a moment and then crouched in front of me. He leaned forward and put his hands to my wrist, untying my bonds. I held my breath the whole time.

"I'm surprised you agreed." I said when he moved away.

"You can't escape this room." I added as I rubbed my wrist. I stood slowly, my legs stiff and sore. I hobbled forward a little and stumbled. I felt arms grabbed me sharply, balancing me. I looked up to see Loki with a puzzled expression on his face as he steadied me. He removed his hands as quickly as he'd put them there and spun on his heels, walking over to his chair. He picked up the book there and went back to ignoring me. I furrowed my brow and then sat. Something weird was going on.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's chapter six. This one written too Panic At The Disco - Casual Affair, it felt appropriate. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _I sat there for a while before I decided I was bored enough to poke the bear. I stood up and I saw his eyes on my, suspicious. I walked in his direction slowly, drawing out my steps on purpose. Apparently I wasn't interesting enough; he went back to the book. I found that slightly infuriating, I got closer and slapped the book out of his hands. He sighed like I was a minor annoyance and laced his fingers together, placing them on his lap. "What?" He asked._

 _I got closer to him and he shifted a little, visibly uncomfortable. I leant forward, putting my hands on the arms of the chair, blocking him in. He looked up at me as I brought my face closer to his, noses inches apart. "What are you doing? I will kill you." He growled._

" _You're already going to kill me." My voice was softer than I thought it would be. His eyes widened at the sound and I saw something akin to longing there. I rubbed my nose along the side of his, inhaling loudly enough for him to hear it. I saw his eyes flutter shut a little then they shot open again. His eyes looked hungry for something. I pulled back a little, to get a good look at his eyes, but before I could his hand came up and gripped the back of my head. My legs gave way and I fell to my knees, a little scared of what he was going to do. He drew his face closer to mine, leaning out of the chair, pulling mine to him as he closed the gap between us. He stayed over me as our lips touched, slightly at first, gentle, before he pressed my head closer and the kiss deepened. Urgent. His hands moved to my waist and he pulled me onto his lap, stroking my body up and down._

* * *

He woke with a start. He didn't know if that was real or a dream. He sat up slowly, looking around. The girl was asleep on the couch, were he'd left her. He shook his head, trying to remove the dream. Things were getting worse, the longer she was around, the harder it would be for him to kill her. He stared at her a little; there was no denying her beauty, even if it was a trick. He didn't believe her when she'd told him her powers didn't work on him, she had to be lying. In all the years he'd been coming to this planet, not one human had swayed him, yet this one had. There was nothing special about her, she wasn't a demi God, she had no relation to the Gods in anyway, and she was ordinarily human. Yet she was moving into his heart with every passing hour. He was becoming attached; he needed to kill her now before it hurt him. He stormed over to her and gripped her arm, yanking her off the couch "Get up!" He snarled at her. Her eyes darted up to him, wide and terrified. That blue brighter than ever. He looked away before those eyes made him change his mind.

"Where are you taking me?" her velvet voice asked him.

"Shut up!" He snarled again, dragging her as he left the room. He would kill her now. Once and for all. She would never be used against him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so very sorry, it's been so long since I posted. I've lost all my original chapters for this. My laptop died and then the desktop was reset, luckily I hadn't started chapter 7 when this happened so it's all easily recovered. Also, I get married in 15 weeks so I've been wedding mad, another reason for the lack of updates. But I have a new laptop and a little more time on my hands, so hopefully we can get some more updates up. Please rate, comment/review. - Lola**

 **I wrote this chapter to Pretty Little Psycho by Porcelain Black.**

* * *

The air was a sharp cold. Every breeze felt like it was cutting my skin. It was going to snow soon; I could feel it. I didn't know where I was, all I knew is I was outside on the wet floor and that it was very windy. I'd been here a while, my legs were going numb from the cold, wet floor and I had to keep shifting positions as best I could. I was tied to something again. My arms were above me this time and I sat on the floor with my legs curled under me. I was also blind folded. Was he trying to keep me on edge, waiting for my death? Bastard. Was he just going to leave me out here and let me succumb to the elements? Bastard. Yes, he was a bastard. Why couldn't he just kill me already. I heard footsteps then. He was back. I tried to turn my head in the direction if the sound, I had no idea if I was facing him or not. "Why don't you just kill me already? This waiting around for death thing is really boring, you know." I muttered, doing everything in my power to not sound as afraid as I was. I'd told him I wasn't afraid of death and it wasn't strictly a lie, but right now, figuratively staring down the barrel of the gun, I was afraid of death.

"Quiet." Was all I got in return.

"You are the worst captor ever; you realise that? You don't even feed me, I mean I know you're not human and all, but you must need to eat yourself." I told him.

"Be quiet, you annoying little human." He growled.

The slight annoyance in his voice lightened my spirits a little, maybe if I pissed him off enough he'd decide to kill me quicker. I smiled to myself. "C'mon. Don't you eat at all? Or do you feed off of human souls like Alien movies tell us?"

"I am not an Alien." He growled again.

"Really? You aren't from this planet though. Where are you really from? Mars? You can't be a God, I mean, Thor I can see but you? A weedy, pale snake like you? Nah, you're not a God." I heard something snap and clatter to the ground. Then loud, heavy footfalls coming my way. I'd don't it now. He really would kill me.

"You hateful little creature." He snarled and gripped my hair, wrenching my head back. It slammed against the thing I was tied to and I saw stars. He gripped the blindfold, scratching my skin as he ripped it from my face. I was bleeding, from the scratch or from my head, I couldn't tell, but one of them was bleeding. I saw a blaze of light and fuzz. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust before I saw him inches from my face, murder in his eyes. He reared back and something hard collided with my jaw. It knocked the sense out of me for a moment before I realised he'd punched me. In the jaw. With his full strength.

"Asshole." I mumbled, spitting blood on him. I manoeuvred around and kicked out, colliding with his shin, he stumbled and landed on one knee, his face lowered. I brought me knee up and slammed into his chin. He landed on his ass and started at me, dazed for a moment. Then he started to laugh. Really laugh. "Glad you find me keening you in the face so funny." I grumbled.

"Ah, humans." He laughed even more. "Always so uselessly determined to live." His eyes returned to that emptiness.

"You're crazy." It was then I decided to look around. "Hold on, this whole time I've been in my own apartment?"

"Yes." He said, like I should have figured this out from the beginning.

"What? Why am I on the roof?" I'd never been so confused and disorientated in my life.

"I have magic." He added and it all clicked into place. I'd never left, he'd just shrouded the whole room in magic, I hated to admit it but it was rather brilliant. I laughed then.

"So, you going to kill me or what?" He blinked at me and slowly shook his head.

"I can't." Was all he said. He stood, untied me from the pole and steered me towards the door. Once I was inside and unable to see, I felt something warm wrap around my shoulders, I looked to see his own cloak around my shoulders. He didn't look at me when I looked at his face, he just pushed me forwards back towards my own apartment.


	8. Everything I need, everything I'm not

_You love me, you hate me._

 _You kiss me, you break me._

 _You lifted me up, just to watch as you dropped me._

 _You promised me, looked me straight in the eyes._

 _No matter what you say, I don't know truth from the lies._

 _I held you up, like I always do._

 _I forgave you for your sins and carried you through._

 _No matter how hard we fall, we always knew,_

 _You will bleed for me_

 _And I will bleed for you..._

* * *

He should never have taken that blindfold off her. He'd blindfolded her so he didn't have to look into those eyes that could start a war, or end one. One look into those eyes after he'd hit her and he'd never hated himself so much as in that moment. She'd shattered his resolve and those dreams hadn't stopped. They'd only gotten worse, last time she'd birthed his children. He couldn't bare it, but at the same time he didn't want it to leave. Placing that cloak around her was his way of apologising for hitting her, but also the only bit of kindness he vowed himself to show her from now on. He didn't want her thinking he was soft, because even if it came around that she was his soul mate he'd still kill her to save himself. He so wanted to believe that, but the more he looked at her bouncing hair as she walked down the stairs, the harder it became to imagine slitting her throat. He was going soft. He was probably hundreds of earth years older than this girl, and he would still look the same after her years started to come to an end and her life had played out like music on her skin, but yet that didn't sway him from yearning for her. The more he thought, the more his brain was starting to convince him she was the one. She tripped then and he felt himself involuntarily grabbing for her, steadying her, adjusting the cloak on her shoulders, gently brushing his fingers along the end of her hair. He pulled his hand away instantly and shoved her forward. She glared at him, but stubbornly carried on moving. There was no way she could be his soul mate, she hated him with the very bones of her body.

* * *

My heart was thundering in my chest. If I didn't know any better I'd say it was bouncing around my rib cage, but you know, anatomy. I didn't know why that touch had affected me so much. It was from Loki. Evil, cruel, no-friend-of-humans, Loki. Whatever, maybe the conditions on that roof are affecting me and I'm going to die anyway. He opened the door to my apartment and shoved me inside, again. I grumbled under my breath and walked over to my couch. Everything was still where it should be, so it really had all just been magic. I sat down, my butt still numb from the cold floor. I watched him then. The way his hands moved, the way his eyes were so empty but so greenish blue, the way his nose wrinkled sometimes or his mouth twitched. I noticed myself lingering on his lips, they looked so soft. Then I remembered who I was looking at. Why did my skin tingle whenever he brushed my skin slightly and why did my heart flutter when he looked at me? What was going on here? Was I falling for him? For Loki? I shook the thought out of my head and put it down to a bit of Stockholm Syndrome. I tried to reach for his mind, but noticed I couldn't, he'd been guarding his thoughts for a while now. He then sat on a chair in my kitchen, back to me, reading something. He was no longer wearing his leather cape. Cloak? Now he was in a green tunic. It fit him perfectly, not too tight, not too loose. I could see the shape of his body, every tense muscle. I caught myself staring a little. I stood then and walked towards him, taking the seat in front of him. "Let's talk." I said. It wasn't a question. He huffed, clenched his jaw and placed the book down. He looked at me, seemingly trying to be friendly.

"About what?" He smiled sarcastically.

"Why do you need that sceptre so badly?" I asked him.

"Why do you think I need it?" He countered.

"To try and rule Earth again." I replied. He laughed.

"I tried that, my perfect brother thwarted me, remember? Or perhaps you were not in that battle?" He asked, head tilting slightly.

"Not in that battle? Are you kidding with me?" I almost yelled.

"I do not kid. I trick." He smirked.

"Almost every SHIELD agent was in that battle in some way. Some helping to evacuate civilians, others trying to keep the destruction to those few blocks and stopping stragglers. Others cleaning up after you and The Avengers. Myself? I was tending to the wounded and stopping any stragglers." I stared him down.

"You seem quite angry about that. Weren't you doing something good?" He asked.

"Good?" I started to yell, I slammed my hands on the table, rising out of my chair a little. "Good? I lost my family in that battle! I lost my family because of you!" I yelled at him, pointing at his chest. "I watched my Mother and little sister get crushed by falling debris. I held my little sisters hand while they tried to get her free, I felt it go limp in my hand when she couldn't fight anymore. I held my Mother while she cried and her heart broke. I held her while she slowly bled out! I held them both. They both died in my arms!" I was right in his face now, screaming at him. Hate in my eyes. This man in front of me had ruined my life and he didn't even know it. "I watched you destroy the city, I watched you while holding my dying family in my arms. My world was falling apart. My life was crumbling and still I watched you destroy the rest of my city! I vowed that as soon as I came close enough to you, I'd slip my blade between your ribs, apply all the pressure I could until it penetrated your heart. I vowed I would watch you die in the same manner my family did!" I pushed myself out of the chair and raced into my bathroom. Locking the door, blocking out the world, blocking out Loki. The man who'd destroyed my city, destroyed my family and broken my heart. The man I was slowly falling for. I'd never hated myself as much as I do right now. Even if I grew to love Loki, I will still be the one to kill him. I made the vow right there in that bathroom, even if I fell completely in love with him, married him, had his children, he would die by my hand and my hand only.

* * *

He stared at her empty chair. He could hear her sobbing in the bathroom. He felt pain, so much pain in his chest. His heart was breaking. Breaking for the tears she was spilling because of him. Breaking for her shattered life, that he had caused. Breaking because now, he knew she would never be his.

* * *

 _I'm a broken man, I'm full of sin._

 _I'm sick of all this hell that I'm living in._

 _I can't escape, this is how it feels,_

 _When you try to numb the pain with a thousand pills._

 _You tore me down, wish that I was dead._

 _Said you want to sleep alone in another bed._

 _But when I push away, you only pull me closer._

 _It's only over when we both want to say it's over._

 _I got to change, this is not who I am._

 _I want to start over, want to try this again._

 _You're everything I need, everything I'm not._

 _So pull the trigger, give me one more shot..._


	9. How the mighty fall in love

_Think you're funny, think you're smart._

 _Think you're going to break my heart._

 _Think you're funny, think you're smart._

 _You may be good looking_

 _But you're not a piece of art..._

* * *

I sat in the bathroom for maybe an hour before deciding to leave it. I didn't want to look at his face but he wouldn't be leaving me alone any time soon, so I had to face him sooner or later. I stepped out of the bathroom and headed back into the Livingroom, Loki was still sat in his kitchen chair. Once he saw me, he stood and came towards me, I tried to step around him but he placed his hand on my stomach to stop me. "I'm sorry." He said, his jaw clenched.

"Excuse me? Did you just say you were sorry?" My ears must have cloth in them.

"I'm sorry I hurt you so badly. You're lives never seemed so important when I was thinking about my plan. I didn't take your lives into account. Although I'm not sorry for what I did overall, I'm sorry to you. I'm sorry for the pain you felt at my hands." He removed his hand from my stomach and went back to his chair. Of all the things I'd imagined happening after I left the bathroom, Loki apologising wasn't one of them. I realised how rare it must be for him to say sorry.

"Thank you, for saying sorry, at least." And we went back to ignoring each other.

After maybe an hour silence, I noticed he was twitching. He stood then, and made his way towards me. I watched him as he sat down next to me, I involuntarily shifted away from him. Then he reached a hand towards me, slowly. I blinked, unable to move. What was happening? I thought. His fingertips touched my cheek, softly, gently. For a while it was just his fingertips, his face scrunched in concentration. Then they moved and his whole hand rested on my face. Just resting. He looked at me then, straight into my eyes and something happened. I couldn't tell what. I had no idea. All I could see where those greenish blue eyes. I saw our potential. His potential. He could be good; he was good once. Did he want to be? We could be anything. We could go anywhere. He was meant for me. I was meant for him. He could see through my magic because he was supposed to. His perfect woman was me. It was always me. He must have come to the same conclusion because his eyes softened and the hand on my face pressed just a little harder and was pulling me towards him. I stopped him. I didn't want to kiss him. Or I did, just not yet. "Wait." I whispered, my mouth inches from his. His lips tightened into a line and he gently pushed me backwards.

"Sorry, I shall wait for you to make the first move. If you ever feel you want to." He cleared throat and stood, he left the apartment then. I just stared after him. He was back in seconds. "I, um, release you?" He laughed to himself at the wording and left again.

He'd let me go.

* * *

 _How the mighty fall,_

 _The mighty fall._

 _They fall in love._

 _How the mighty fall,_

 _The mighty fall._

 _Oh, how the mighty fall in love._


	10. Hail to the King

_Royal flames will carve a path in chaos_

 _Bringing daylight to the night_

 _Death is riding into town with armour_

 _They've come to take all your rights._

 _Hail to the King, hail to the one._

 _Kneel to the crown, stand in the sun._

 _Hail to the King..._

* * *

Within seconds of him leaving that apartment, where he'd managed to conceal himself away from the eyes of the gate keeper, he was in the bifrost. He should have been back on Asgard a week ago and instead he'd concealed himself with magic and gone AWOL. I guess he could see why they'd be a little mad at him.

He walked toward his brother, he was stood with Heimdall. "Where have you been?" his brothers thunderous voice boomed.

"Looking for the sceptre, dear brother." He chuckled.

"Don't play games with me Loki, Heimdall lost sight of you for days." His brother looked angry, Loki was doing his best not to enjoy it.

"I don't know what you mean. Maybe the gatekeepers sight is fading after the many years of service." He beamed at his brother.

"Do not insult my abilities, son of Laufey." the gatekeeper glared at the younger of the two princes.

"Ah, we've dropped "Son of Odin." have we?" He couldn't help feeling a little bit hurt by that.

"Did you find that sceptre? Or where you too busy stalking that innocent human girl like prey?" Growled Thor, Loki bit back his smile.

"I assure you brother, I do not know what you mean." He was taunting them now.

"Do no play with me, Loki. Why are you so interesting in that girl?" Thor's eyes narrowed at his younger brother, who shifted ever so slightly.

"Just a bit of fun, brother. You know how tedious searching for things can be. Remember your hammer?" Loki chuckled only a moment before said hammer came flying at his chest, pinning him to the wall, Thor following closely behind it. "Must you." He growled.

"Explain the girl, Loki." Thor was shouting in his face now.

"Why?" Asked Loki. He would not admit this to his brother.

"Explain the girl." They began shouting over the top of each other. Each trying to be louder and more fearsome than the latter.

"I love her!" Loki heard his voice yell. Thor backed away from his snake like brother and chortled with laughter.

"You love her?" Thor laughed more. "You? Of all the Asgardians on this planet, you have fallen in love with a human?" Thor's stomach ached from the laughter, he was doubled over slapping his knee.

"You fell in love with a human." Retorted Loki, losing his patience now.

"Yes, but I am open to the idea of loving someone other than myself, brother." Thor straightened up now, sobering after the mere mention of Jane Foster. Loki was smouldering behind his tight smile. "I'm going to send you back. Maybe this obviously remarkable girl can turn you back to the Loki I grew up with." Thor said, calling back his hammer.

"Obviously remarkable?" Loki repeated.

"She must be, if she's willing to handle you." Thor was almost laughing again, before he pushed Loki back through the Bifrost.

* * *

So I'd spent the last two days being debriefed on my capture. What happened? Why'd he let you go? What does he want? After all that, I was about ready to scream at the next person who asked me. "Lys!" I heard behind me. I spun on my heels and was caught in a bear hug.

"Hey, Barton." I chuckled as he raised me off the ground a little before letting me go.

"I'm glad you're okay. I was about ready to go after him myself, but they wouldn't let us." He winked at me.

"Us? Who's us?" I asked him.

"Me, Nat and Rogers." He said this like I should have known.

"I don't even know Rogers." I replied, a little confused as to why Captain America would want to help save me.

"No, but he's heard of you from our stories and he just really hates Loki." Said Natasha has she appeared from around the corner. She pulled me into a one armed hug. "Not many can survive an encounter with Loki and you did it twice." She was eyeing me suspiciously.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I grumbled. I felt like no one was believing me. Everything was the truth, well, apart from the falling in love with the psycho son of a Norse God, who just happened to keep me captive for a week and forgot to feed me sometimes, but everything else was true.

"Sorry." She smiled. "Come on, let's all have some coffee." And she dragged me and Barton towards the canteen.

* * *

 _We're dysfunctional, physical,_

 _Always slamming doors._

 _You're a bitch, throwing fits._

 _Always waging wars._

 _Me and you, sad but true_

 _Are not us any more..._


	11. I Don't Love Like They Do

_You're so endearing._

 _You're so beautiful._

 _Well I don't look like they do._

 _And I don't love like they do,_

 _But I don't hate like they do._

 _Am I ever on your mind?_

 _I loved you from the very first night._

 _You broke me 'til the day that I die._

 _I'm far too obvious this time..._

* * *

I sat in my office, I'd been back two weeks and I'd barely left my office the whole time. I was furious. Not to be arrogant or self-serving, but I was one of the best agents in SHIELD. I'd worked myself til my hands and feet had bled and practised the control on my power until my body was shaking with exhaustion. I'd earned my title as one of the best and in the space of a week, Loki had destroyed all that. If you're one of the best, you don't get captured. If you're one of the best, you don't let someone get one over on you. If you're one of the best, you don't become attracted to the enemy. Barton walked in, he looked at me. "You need to leave this office, Alyssa."

"I don't need to do anything. They grounded me." I mutter. I sat with my elbows on my desk and my hands laced together in front of my chin. I was glaring at a particular spot in my office.

"It's what they do when any of us gets capture. It's not grounding, it's debriefing." He reminded me, sympathetically.

"It's a long debriefing." I growled defiantly. I'd not been allowed on any assignment since I'd come back, the assignment to Sokovia had been pushed back too. People were keeping out of my way, wisely so. Last time I'd gotten this angry, everyone got trapped in their worst nightmares and I'd nearly sent myself crazy with their mental voices. I'd had my office ever since, it suppressed my power so it didn't happen again. Only I know that now, and Coulson. Who I wasn't supposed to know about, but I did because I was a consultant with his team. I wasn't an Avenger, so it didn't matter if I knew.

"I haven't seen you this angry in a while." He said then.

"Yeah, the last time was terrible. Everyone's keeping out of my way, they're smart. You and Natasha on the other hand, I'm not too sure." I joked.

"Ah, you've got jokes. Feeling better?" HE laughed.

"Not particularly." I stood. "I'm hungry." He stated.

"Well, let's go and get some food, your highness." He bowed and held out an arm for me to take. I laughed and pushed him away.

"Dork." We left my office and headed left towards the canteen. Everywhere I looked, people scattered out of my way. "It's like pigeons." I muttered.

"Can you blame them? I was stuck in that nightmare too, it wasn't fun." Barton said next to me.

I sighed. Natasha was sat at a table when we walked in. We grabbed some food and joined her. "We should go out tonight." She blurted out, I got the impression it wasn't a question.

"Why?" I asked her, taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"You look like you need some fun, also I've told Rogers he needs a dare and he's been keen to meet you."

I choked on my bite. "You've set me up on a date with Captain America?" I said, my mouth full.

"Could you be any less like a woman?" She asked, disgusted. "And no, he wouldn't go for it. Don't take it personally, he won't date anyone I recommend to him." She winked at me.

My heart settled then. "Good, I can find my own dates." I replied.

"When do you ever get out of this place to find a date? The only man, that isn't Barton, that you've been near since your ex was Loki. I wouldn't say he's prime man meat." She laughed. I laughed with her, now was not the time to mention anything about being attracted to Loki.

"If we go out, will you stop badgering me about date?" I asked her, my eye brow raised.

"That's what Rogers said, sure. I'll leave you alone, for now. So we're going out?" She asked, suddenly excited.

"Yeah, sure. Why not." I replied, taking a sip of my water.

"Can't." said Barton.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Wasn't asking you, Rogers wants to meet Alyssa anyway." Natasha teased.

"I thought you said he didn't want a date?" She looked at me in utter disgust, apparently I'd missed my mouth with the water bottle and slopped it all down my front.

"Will you please show some signs that you're a woman and know how to behave like one?" She yelled.

"Whatever. Rogers? He's coming?" I asked her, waving her away.

"Yeah. He didn't want a date, but he wanted to meet you. Your power intrigued him for some reason. He's never cared before." She shrugged.

"Weird." I muttered.

"Go back to your brooding. I'll see you at the bar later." She told me.

"Yeah, yeah." I added. Getting up and heading back to my office.

* * *

"She's here!" yelled Natasha over the loud music. She handed me a glass with clear, brown liquid in it.

"What's this?" I asked her, sniffing the drink.

"Scotch!" and she forced it to my mouth. I drank it and almost gagged.

"You look like a girl!" she yelled at me.

"You're getting better at these compliments, Nat." I laughed at her and she steered me into the direction of a blonde head. "Rogers?" I asked as he turned to face us.

"Yep. Have fun!" She yelled and shoved me straight into him. I slammed straight into his chest, which felt like I'd just hit a marbled statue. He placed his hands on my waist to steady me.

"Sorry about that." I told him, looking around for Natasha. I spotter her copper coloured hair bobbing away into the crowd. Convenient, I thought.

"It's okay." He laughed. "She's been trying to send me on sneak dates all week. I was prepared for something like this." He laughed again.

"She's a force to be reckoned with." I laughed.

"Certainly. What are you drinking?" He asked.

"A glass of Shiraz would be lovely." I smiled and he faced away from to the barman. After a few minutes, he handed me the glass with the dark, red wine. I took a sip. "So, why did you want to meet me?" I asked.

"I told Romanoff it was because of your powers, but it was actually because of you. You know you have a reputation as one of the best? I just wanted to meet the woman who was capture by Loki but managed to come away unharmed. How did you manage that?" He asked, taking a sip of his own drink.

"I don't really know." I lied. "I mean; I wasn't completely unharmed." I said, my hands moving to the scar on my cheek, just under my eye, from when he'd ripped the blind fold from me and deeply scratched my face.

"Yeah, I can see that. How did you get that scar?" He asked.

"He'd blindfolded me and I'd been taunting him, so he'd just kill me and get it over with. I'd pissed him off so much that he'd ripped the blindfold off my face and scratched me with his nails as he did so. The cut was deeper than I thought when the medics here had looked at it." I told him. He regarded me for a minute, he opened his mouth to speak just as Natasha bounced over to us.

"Come and dance!" She yelled, grabbing Steve's arm and pulling. He laughed and placed his drink down. I laughed with him and placed my own drink down.

"I don't know why you're laughing." He said, grabbing my arm and pulling me with them.

* * *

We danced for a while before I became a little drunk and decided I needed to go home. I said goodbye to Natasha and Rogers and went on my way back to my apartment. I staggered into my house, realising I was little more drunk than I thought and headed into my kitchen for water. After taking a drink and walking back towards my living room, there was a knock on my door. I sighed, placed my glass down and opened my door and there he stood. Tall, brooding and beautiful. "Loki." I greeted. He walked inside, looking angrier than ever. "What can I do for you." I swayed.

"Are you drunk?" He asked me, which obviously not what he came here to talk about. I pinched my fingers together.

"Just a little bit." I laughed. "Why are you here?" I asked him.

"You danced with another man." He growled, getting closer to me.

"I didn't dance with another man. I danced with a man and woman. Called my friends. Also, I am not yours. I am not your lover, or wife or your concubine or whatever the hell you'd call me. It is within my right as a single, independent woman to dance with whomever I see fit." I swayed a little more and would have fell over, if Loki hadn't thrown his arms out and caught me. I took me towards the couch, sat me down and then sat next to me. Maybe it was the alcohol, but I felt myself reaching out for his hand. He let me take his hand, let me run my fingers up and down his slightly rough skin. Let me bring that hand to my cheek and press it there. He ran his thumb along the scar that ran from my eye to the apple of my cheek, I saw his eyes darken with guilt. I was leaning forward before I knew what I was doing and then it happened. Our lips met. Soft at first, hesitant. Then one hand was on my waist, the other was at the back of my head, tangled in my hair, pushed my head closer. Everything had stopped. All that was in the world at that moment was me and him. I threw my arms around his neck and our kiss just got deeper and deeper and I got lost there. In that precious, slightly drunken moment.

* * *

 _On that lonely night_

 _We said it wouldn't be love_

 _But we felt the rush_

 _It made us believe it was only us_

 _Convinced we weren't broken inside..._


	12. Fall into my eyes, fall into my lies

_Fall into my eyes._

 _Fall into my lies._

 _But don't you forget, the more you turn away_

 _The more I want you to stay._

* * *

I wake up slowly. I was groggy, slightly dizzy and felt like I'd had next to no sleep at all. I sat up and had to sit still for a moment since the room had decided to start spinning a little. "Urgh." I groaned and climbed out of bed. I went straight into my bathroom and checked my reflection. I had make up everywhere. My mascara had run, giving me panda eyes. My foundation was patchy in places and then there was my mouth, I had lipstick pasted to my lips and it had bled into my skin around it along with being completely and utterly smudged, the result of a lot of kissing and that's when it hit me. Loki had been here. I shit out of my bathroom and into my bedroom and there he was, naked and asleep in my bed. I felt my heart rate rise and I went slightly lightheaded, my fingers full of pins and needles, was this a panic attack? I must have yelled a little but Loki was now awake and staring at me, amusement all over his face and then I noticed it. The image was flashing slightly and then it faded to green and disappeared. "What the hell?!" I yelled and this earned and loud and amused laugh from the living room, from none other than Loki himself. "You!" I yelled, storming into the living room. "You dirty, rotten trickster!" I yelled, pointing at him. This just earned more laughing from the black haired God.

"Trickster God." was all he replied and carried on laughing.

"You're such an ass." I said as I was about to leave the room but he was on his feet before I could leave.

"I'm stronger than you, I could kill you in an instant but you still curse at me?" He asked.

"Please. You can't be that much stronger." I decided to taunt him.

"Much stronger." He laughed.

"Prove it!" I demanded.

He looked slightly startled before laughing at me "You don't mean that." He said.

"Oh, I do. Prove it to me, c'mon, big strong God." I braced myself for an impact, but nothing came. Instead, Loki took a step towards me and stared at me then he placed his palm flat against my Manubrium, just above my cleavage and pushed. It took little effort on his part, but I smacked into the wall behind me, not hard but enough to startle me. Before I'd even caught my breath, he was in front of me, pressing himself gentle against me. He gripped my wrist and raised them above my head and held me there. Pinning me to the wall with just his own strength. He leaned in and put his mouth to my ear, almost purring as he spoke. "I like you like this, Alys."

"Alys?" I asked, almost choking on my words.

"Mmm. I like it better. My own name for you." His voice had lowered in pitch. He ran his nose along my neck, placing small, delicate kisses in strategic places. I had to swallow to stop from whimpering his name. I felt him chuckle against the skin on my neck, he removed on hand from my wrist and ran it along my waist, above the waistline of my pants then he slipped a fingertip under the elastic and stayed there. Tormenting me. That's when he bit me. Soft enough to be pleasurable but hard enough to sting, I gasped and said his name before I could myself. I felt them smile on his face as he let go and put his mouth back to my ear "That's what I wanted." He purred.

"You're kind of cruel." I murmured.

"Cruel? Why? Are you admitting you like this? Me?" There was amusement there. I didn't speak, didn't say anything. I couldn't admit it yet, but I couldn't outright deny it. "Well, if you won't admit it, maybe I'll have to draw it out of you. Like I got my name out of you. Be warned though, this whole building will know my name by the end. I'll draw my name out of your mouth so much easier the next time." Through his taunting, my world had been spinning. There was waves of rolling heat in my core, between my legs. So I decided to throw it back. No one was going to taunt me and not get it back. I brought my leg up to his waist and pulled him closer. He wasn't expecting it and fell into me, I took my opportunity.

"How about I make you say my name, instead." I whispered in his ear. He'd loosened his grip on my wrist when he'd stumbled and removed the other hand from my waist. I moved away from the wall and pressed into him, then removed my shirt. He saw his eyes widen, I placed a delicate kiss on his lips and moved away, towards my door. I faced him and reached behind me, gripped the clasped of my bra and undid it. I felt it loosen, but before it could fall off, I gripped the cups and held them to my breasts. I stared at him then. He was staring wide eyed at me. He cleared his throat.

"Now who's cruel." He had a half smile.

"Cruel? Like you couldn't come over to me right now and remove this flimsy offending fabric with your finger." I returned the smile.

"Maybe I've met my match after all." I could see he wanted to do exactly what I'd offered, but was restraining himself.

"I'm going for a shower, will you be joining me?" I only half wanted him to say no.

"Is that a sincere offer?" He stared me down and I felt myself blush. "Didn't think so." He laughed and I headed towards my shower.

* * *

 _He's a villian by the Devil's law_

 _He is a killer just for fun._

 _The man's a snitch and_ _unpredictable._

 _He's got no concious, he's got none._

 _He's a bad boy with a tainted heart_

 _and I know this isn't smart._


	13. You're such a gorgeous nightmare

_Is the way that you act that's causing me to freak?_

 _Is it the way that you laugh that's making my heart beat?_

 _Is it the way that you kiss?_

 _It's got to be the way you taste._

 _You're such a gorgeous nightmare._

 _Old habits never seem to go away._

 _You make me feel brand new._

 _We resurrect it's like I've come back to life..._

* * *

I felt so much better after my shower, the hot water soothing my muscles and clearing my head. I walked into my bedroom running a towel over my wet hair when my Comm chimed. "Piper." I answered.

"So, Pipes, listen. We need you to come in today. They want you in training." It was Barton.

"And why do I need to do training?" I asked, I was always training. Every chance I got.

"They're sending you under cover." He replied. My heart leapt then and the world seemed to shift into a more serious tone.

"Where?" I asked.

"Russia." He sighed. I sighed too.

"Why aren't they sending Nat. I mean, she is Russian." I asked, knowing the answer.

"You know why, Pipes." He replied.

"Yeah. Okay. Tell them I'll be there soon." And I ended the conversation. I hadn't been undercover in a while, it wasn't my favourite job but apparently I fit well into mobs. I threw my towel on the bed and changed into my field gear. I only remembered Loki was still here when I walked out into my living room.

"I'm all for a little make believe in the bedroom but SHIELD Agent doesn't really do it for me." He chuckled.

"Oh. Yeah, I have to go to work." I told him everything I'd just been told, whether it was wise or not.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be there too." He winked at me and left before I had a chance to ask what he was up to. Apparently, without even realising it or having expressed any feelings, I was in a relationship with the war criminal Loki. This was a bad thing, but I couldn't stop the bout of excitement I got from calling him "my boyfriend" in my head.

* * *

"Piper." Came Director Fury.

"Yes, sir." I replied.

"This will be your escort and confidant while you're in Russia." He motioned to a tall, broad shouldered, dark skinned man who had every look of a body guard. "His name is Erickson. Make sure he's with you at all times." And the Director left.

"Hi, Erickson. I'm Agent Alyssa Piper." I held out my hand for him to shake when I saw that familiar green flickering and the face of Agent Erickson disappeared into none other than the trickster God himself. "Loki!" I whispered. "Are you insane, what are you doing?" I pulled him into a nearby room, hoping no one had seen him. When I turned back, he had that smug grin on his face.

"I said I was going with you." He added, taking a step closer to me. He leant in to kiss me.

"Stop that! This is where I work and when did we become some sort of couple! When did I ever confess feelings for you!" I was so close to yelling at him.

"You don't need to confess anything. Last night was proof enough that you have some feelings towards me. If it will make you feel more comfortable, I could confess first?" That smug smile appeared again.

"Shhh! Quiet!" I yelled, there were voices coming down the corridor. I placed my hand over Loki's mouth and willed him to shut up. He was laughing, I could feel the sharp exhales from his nose. The voice got closer and I'd noticed Loki had gone unnaturally still and compliant. I glance in his direction and he was glaring at me. Really glaring. I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable being locked in a cleaning supply closet with a murderous Norse God. Soon, the voices were gone, I removed my hand from Loki's mouth and reached for the door, only he stopped me.

"Do not open that door." He almost growled it at me. "You will listen to me right now. I will not put out any more vulnerability, so you will listen." There was some anger behind the statement.

"Okay." I agreed, keeping as calm as I could. His eyes softened a little and he leaned closer to me.

"I...Alyssa, I'm in love with you. I'm not saying this so you'll tell me you feel the same way, I'm telling you this so you know why I will follow you anywhere. Why I will now do any and everything in my power to protect you and keep you safe. My goal is to keep you alive and safe and unhurt." He was looking right into my eyes, hoping I would believe him. I did.

"Loki. I can't claim to feel the same way. There's so much more to this than just loving someone. You're the reason my family is dead, the reason I have to go on this undercover mission. The reason why I've not valued my life for a long time now. You're evil. You're a murderer and you do things without reason or remorse. I can't put myself out there and openly love you because of who you are and because I'm afraid of you and because ultimately I'm terrified to lose you. I can't tell you I love you. All I can tell you is I have feelings for you too and that I'm not ready to be open about them yet. It's not fair for me to ask, but please be patient?" I placed my hand on his cheek and ran my thumb up and down on the spot. I saw the first genuine smile of his face.

"You've said enough." He placed a hand on my waist and brought his face down. Our lips met and this time everything felt just right.

* * *

 **Three months later**

"Traitor!" I was surrounded on all sides. "You vill zee vat ve do to traitors!"

I'd been ratted out, someone knew I was undercover and ratted me out, I'd need to find them. Apparently they didn't know about Loki. While we were in Russia he didn't have to keep up the façade so much and they didn't know who he was nor did they know he was with me. We'd also recently discovered that my powers did work on Loki, all but the face change. I could make him see glimmers of nightmares but not enough to put him in any danger. Alexey Rozanov, the leader of this particular branch of the Russian Mafia stepped towards me. He was in his late 40's, lean and had a grizzly scar across his forehead. "Deed you zink ve vouldn't find out you vere a SHIELD Agent?" He was coming closer still. "Come now. Ve know you are Amerikan. I speak to you in your mozer tongue. Even if it does poloot my mouz."

"I don't know what you mean?" I replied. There was no point faking a Russian accent and denying was futile but I had to keep him talking.

"Do you theenk I am dumb, child? Seelly leettle girl." He right in front of me. "Ve do not discrimeenate about gender. You vill receive the same beating as any man een your shoes." HIs fist shot out then and slammed straight in my jaw. I lost my balance and fell to the floor. I realised I was facing Loki and he looked ready to murder someone. I held a hand up and shook my head ever so slightly. He'd make things worse. I saw him clench his jaw and screw up his fist. I had to endure the beating long enough for the team to make it to the mainland. An extraction plan wasn't intended but Barton and Natasha had gone rogue when I'd sent up the distress call. I just had to endure until I got a call in my ear. Rozanov rounded on me again, this time kicking me in the stomach. I cried out a little, like I was supposed to, what I didn't expect was spitting blood. That darkened my plans. "I tell you vat, I'll give you a vay out. Do a job for me and you can valk out of here. Unharmed," I didn't like the sound of that, but if it kept me alive.

"I'm listening." I stood, holding the place in my side. He'd broken my ribs. He chuckled.

"Keel thees man." He snapped his fingers and two of the members brought in a man with a net bag on his head. They knelt him in front of Rozanov and he removed the bag. I didn't know the man in front of me.

"Who is this man?" I asked.

"Hee ees a man who owe me a lot of money. Keel heem." He stared at me. I stepped towards the man and placed my hands on his face, ready to snap his neck and making his death painless. "No. Veeth thees." I was handed a gun. I took it and pointed it at the back of the mans head. "No. Make heem suffer."

"You said I had to kill him. Not torture him!" I yelled, then Rozanov pulled out a gun and pointed it at Loki.

"Then I keel heem. Hee ees your love, ees hee not?" My eyes never left Rozanovs face. I lowered the gun to the man throat and pulled the trigger. The room was filled with the noise of the gun shot and then the sounds of a man gasping and drowning to death on his own blood. I'd never felt like a lower human being in my life. Rozanovs face lit up, he was smiling. "You vould make a good Mafia member." He laughed.

"Piper, we're on land." I heard in my ear and it was the most blessed thing I'd ever heard. My powers had been teetering on the edge, licking at these men's brains just waiting for permission to enter and destroy. I gave them permission and the room was engulfed in screaming, crying and dying men. I looked around, unfazed by what I was seeing. I looked down at the poor man I'd shot, he was still alive. I glanced at Loki quickly then knelt beside the man, my powers hadn't been allowed to touch his mind. I lowered my face to his ear.

" _I'm so sorry, I didn't want to do this too you. I will make the pain end now."_ I told him in my perfect Russian. I let my powers seep into his mind, closing my eyes to have full concentration. I felt for his pain, his fear. I searched his mind for his name. He had a family. Three daughters and a pregnant wife. All he'd stolen was a meal for her. My heart broke into a thousand pieces. I let my remorse into my mind and he responded with forgiveness and worry. " _I'll take care of your family."_ I told him. I took away his pain and fear with my mind before reaching out with hands and snapping his neck. I could still feel the little conscious he had as his brain died and felt it getting smaller and smaller until there was no spark of life in this man. I stood then, my head down. I felt myself reach out with imaginary hands and crush the mind of each of the men in this room. Breaking their sanity, snapping their grip on anything in this reality. When I was done and looked around. I'd reduced them all to drooling messes. Lying on the floor muttering nonsensically to themselves. That's when I let myself crumble. I feel to my knees and sobbed and screamed. I didn't know when it happened but when I was done I came to find I was in Loki's arms. He was just stroking my hair and holding me in place.

"You're not a monster." He whispered.

"Huh?" I asked, looking up.

"You've been saying it over and over. "I'm a monster." You are the furthest thing from a monster." He kissed my face.

"I killed an innocent man." I muttered.

"I've killed lots of innocent men. You killed one and this is how it affected you. You are not a monster. You didn't let him suffer and you promised to help his family. How are you going to so that?" He asked.

"Anonymous donation from a generous family friend. A certain amount every month." I replied.

"You are everything, do you know that. C'mon, get up. You're rescuers will be here soon and Erickson has to be here looking beaten. Punch me." He replied.

"'Kay." So I punched him a few times and then he grinned at me.

"Still some anger in there I see. I like it." He kissed me quickly and then shrouded himself in his guise of Erickson.

* * *

 _Emotions_ _aren't that hard to borrow._

 _When love's a word you've never learned_

 _I've got this scene in my head_

 _I'm not sure how it ends._

 _When you turn off the lights_

 _I get stars in my eyes_

 _Is this love?_

 _Maybe one day..._


	14. We've got a love that is hopeless

_It's obvious you're meant for me,_

 _Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly._

 _Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep,_

 _But I'll never show it on my face._

 _But we know this, we've got a love that is hopeless..._

* * *

He looked around at the men on the floor, men who she'd destroyed by just clenching her fist. He looked at the woman who had done it, the woman who he loved. She was dangerous. She was very dangerous and he had a feeling even she didn't know how dangerous she was. She'd make a formidable and very sexy villain, he couldn't help liking the idea. He kept looking at her as she fell to her knees and her heart broke in front of him. She was screaming now and he couldn't bare it. She wasn't suppose to scream, he wasn't suppose to let her feel this way. "I'm a monster." She was muttering this over and over. He couldn't stand it so he scooted over to her and wrapped her in his arms, holding her as tightly as he could without harming her. "You're not a monster." He whispered to her every time she said she was. He'd never admit to anyone, even her, but watching her fall apart like this just because she'd had to kill someone both awed him and broke his heart. He would have wanted nothing more than for her to follow him anywhere, like he had with her, but it looked like some where paths that she couldn't follow him down.

It had been a week since they had returned from Russia and Loki had spent almost all of those nights since holding Alyssa while she had nightmare after nightmare. He was the last person who should comfort anyone but he couldn't bring himself to leave her alone while her mind powers continued to fluctuate the way they did. It had gotten so bad that those powers had even infiltrated his own mind and shown him what she was seeing. She was getting stronger in her sleep because he now didn't even need to be next to her for those nightmares to be projected from her head into the nearest sentient creature, which happened to be him. Right now she was calm and he was sat in her small kitchen just waiting for signs that she was dreaming again. She hadn't told him she loved him yet and although he understood her hesitance, he couldn't help feeling a little hurt when she didn't say it. He hadn't told her he loved her since his confession and he had vowed to himself that he wouldn't say it again until either she said it first or one of them was dying. She started screaming then, he got up from his chair and went into her bedroom. She was clutching her duvet with all her strength, he had to pry her hands off of it and attached them to his clothes which were made from a sturdier material than a cotton and feather duvet. He stroked her face and tried to soothe her as best he could but he knew nothing he did would comfort her. Then it happened, he saw what she was seeing, something that was also his own nightmare. She was crouched over the still form of a man, he was tall and muscular with black hair slicked back, but right now it was dishevelled and falling into his face. The face was his. She was crouched over his still form. He didn't need to ask to know that he was dead, she put her arms under his upper body and raised him onto her lap. She stroked the hair from his face and leant her head down, kissing his lips, she was shaking and sobbing. "I'm so sorry." She was saying, "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I should have. It's too late now, but I love you Loki. I love you so much you stupid, murdering bastard. How could you leave?" And she started to cry harder. The real Loki just watched all this, his eyes wide and his heart warm. She'd said it, not really to him, but she'd said it none the less. She loved him and he could wait for her to say it too him properly. Then everything started to change, he was brought back to the battle he'd started in New York only he was looking through Alyssa's eyes. A younger Alyssa that was inexperienced with Field Work at this point, someone who had been thrown into the thick of a crazed Aliens battle. He followed as she looked up and saw himself fly above, the way he looked in her eyes was not how he'd seen himself that day. He'd seen himself exacting the right revenge on his brother, trying to rule a world that needed him. What she saw him as was different. She saw a monster. Someone who had come to kill innocent people who had done nothing wrong, someone who didn't want to rule but enslave. He looked different, she saw him a towering threat. Black, hollow eyes, long black hair and deadly smile that had nothing but sadism in it. What she saw was grotesque. He couldn't stand it. Then she looked down and saw a woman in her early 40's dragging a child of about 16 with her. Both had the same brown hair and blue eyes as Alyssa, except far too dull in comparison. The older woman could have been Alyssa's twin if not for the worry lines, crow's feet, the widow's peak hairline and fatter nose. The child looked nothing like her mother, but had the same face shape and mouth as Alyssa. This was her mother and little sister. He could feel Alyssa's fear, her worry and urgency to get to them, to get them safe. He felt her step forwards and as she did, down came the giant letters from the Stark building, he could feel her screaming, it felt like he was screaming and he was overcome with the strongest sense of dread and horror. He saw the giant S fall towards her family, felt her run forwards and felt her determination to get there first. She seemed to be running in slow motion and that S was coming down faster and faster. He could hear nothing but screaming, Alyssa's screaming. "No! Alexis!" It was the most gut wrenching scream he'd ever heard come from Alyssa as she screamed for her sister. Then the S hit, her sister disappeared in a cloud of dust and stones but he heard the crunch of a crushed body and metal hitting concrete. Alyssa heard it too because he heard her scream, the panic in that scream "My sister! Help her!" She was yelling down her comm system but no one could respond. He saw Alyssa sprint past him, towards the giant S that was still spewing dust, she dived on her side and dug her feet under the S, scraping back some debris "Alexis! Alexis can you hear me!" She stopped digging and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She was searching for her sister's mind.

"Aly. Aly, help me. Aly." He heard it in his own head and he saw Alyssa get to her feet and run around the S. He followed her and saw as she fell to her knees, he rounded the corner and saw what had stopped her. Her sister, skewered. He could see the metal had almost cut her in half. For the first time since it happened, he felt remorse for what he had done. He'd felt guilty that Alyssa had had to see her little sister like this.

"Alexis, I got you. You're okay. Mom! No, stay over there!" Her mother had come round the corner and collapsed at the sight of her youngest daughter. Alyssa got to her feet and strode over to the older woman, raising her up. She placed her hands on the woman's shoulders and shook her slightly "Mom, stop." She lowered her voice, "She's not going to get through this and we need to be strong right now. We can't be sad or afraid. She needs us to be strong for her because she doesn't know how hurt she is. Can you do that, Mom? Can you do that for her?" The older woman nodded, tears falling from her eyes. "Okay." Alyssa took her mother's hand a guided her to the younger child, he heard her mother gasp slightly but she kept her composure.

"It's okay sweetheart, you'll be fine. We'll get you out of here." Her mother said, taking the younger child's hand.

"Mom, Aly. I'm sleepy." Said the child.

"Sleep, Lex. It's okay to sleep now." Alyssa replied looking so genuine.

"Mom?" Her sister asked.

"Yes, darling, it's okay to sleep. I love you so much. Don't forget that. I love you so very much." Her mother leant down and kissed the younger girls head. Alyssa looked like she was straining and then he realised, Alyssa had numbed the child's pain and muted her fear. Made her sleepy so she could die without pain. She'd done it before and that's how she knew how to help the man in Russia. No wonder she was so heart broken. In the time he was thinking this, the child must have slipped away because he heard the mother screaming. He looked up quickly and saw a broken Alyssa gripping her mother, rocking her as they both cried. Then he saw her mother reach for Alyssa's gun, pull it from the holster and press the barrel to her temple. Before he even had chance to warn Alyssa, she pulled the trigger. Alyssa just stared, shell shocked at her now still mother. He saw her push the body to the floor, saw her shake her violently.

"Mom?" She asked timidly. "Mom?" She was getting a little more frantic. "Mommy?" She squeaked. That broke him. His world crashed around him and he fell to his knees himself. He'd vowed to protect Alyssa, to keep her safe and alive and never hurt her and he'd broken that vow before he'd even met her. He felt like dirt. He looked at Alyssa again and saw her eyes die, he face harden and she became robotic, taking her pain out on any of the Chitauri that crossed her path. Her powers were so strong in this moment that blue shimmers where coming from her hands. He saw her clench her fist and three Chitauri fell. Saw her set her sights on him flying above her with the Chitauri, saw her squint and flick her hand, just as he landed on Stark tower the vehicle exploded. He'd thought that was Barton, the debris had hit him when that happened and he'd blamed Barton but it wasn't him, it was Alyssa. He realised then that she was far more dangerous than he'd first thought and she knew exactly how dangerous she was. He knew he had to get out of her apartment then, but how do you escape someone's mind? He was in danger and he was sure she was messing with him all this time, luring him into a false sense of security. She didn't love him. How could she? He felt himself stand and move from the bed. He felt cold air on his face and within half an hour he was out of range of her powers. He'd stay away tonight. He'd wait until the morning and confront her then.

* * *

 _One track mind, one track heart,_

 _If I fail, I'll fall apart._

 _Maybe it is all a test,_

 _Cause I feel like I'm the worst,_

 _So I always act like I'm the best._

 _I know exactly what I want and who I want to be._

 _I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine._

 _I'm becoming my own self-fulfilled fantasy..._


	15. All we can do is try

_I'll be by your side, throw me a lifeline._

 _If I'm wrong, I'll put my hands up._

 _All we can do is try._

 _Cause my heart still dreams of you._

 _If there something I can do?_

 _From the start I always knew._

 _I'll come back to you..._

* * *

I sat in my office going over the report of my undercover work. SHIELD had deemed it both a success and failure. The cartels had stopped in that area, for the time being but because I'd been discovered it had compromised the mission. I was on field suspension for two weeks because of it. "What's happening in your life Lys? You've worked so hard and now you've started to slip. Is it a guy?" Natasha asked as she stepped into my office.

"No." I replied curtly. I'd already had this conversation with Barton.

"Well, you need to stop brooding in here. You're scaring everyone again." She was trying to joke but it just upset me more.

"You know, I sometimes wish I was normal." I blurted. Natasha blinked at me, cocking her head to one side.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"Because being able to hear people's thoughts isn't as much of a blessing as people seem to think. I mean, I can hear what people think in their last moments of life. I know when someone's had sex. I know about every secret office romance in the building. It's frustrating. People don't like being around me so much after that incident when I got really mad and after finding out what I did to those Mafia guys, everyone is keeping their distance even more." I placed my forehead on my desk.

"Well, Barton and I like you. Hill likes you and Steve. Even Stark gets a kick out of the stories we've told him." She smiled at me.

"Stark, really? Urgh!" I grumbled, I wasn't Tony Starks biggest fan after I met him at a party once and he spent the whole conversation staring at my chest. I liked his girlfriend though, Pepper. There was a knock on my office door then. "Come in!" I yelled. Erickson walked into the room, or Loki.

"Sorry to interrupt." No matter what form he took, that stupid smirk was always on his face.

"No problem, I was just leaving. See you later." She winked at me and left, in her head I heard _You're sleeping with him!_ I had to stop myself from snorting as she left the room.

"Can I help you?" I was mad at him.

"You're mad." It wasn't a question.

"Hmm. So, you were in my head last night." I told him, like I didn't know my powers were reaching him, getting stronger.

"Ah, so you know. Well, you explain to me how I'm suppose to escape your head?" He sat down in front of me, apparently annoyed now. I sighed.

"I don't know. It didn't mean you had to run away." I was a little hurt by that, waking up alone. He didn't apologise, just looked at me,

"Well, I saw your memory of the New York battle. I saw how you see me. You think me grotesque and evil. Would you stay around after that? If you saw that the person you lov-" He sighed "Would you stay around someone who thought you were the devil? I can't help thinking this is all a very clever ruse so you can kill me." He cocked his head to the side. I laughed.

"Seriously? Okay, for one I don't have the stomach too pull something like that off. I wouldn't be able to kiss you or have you touch me. Second, I've already told you that even if I fall in love with you, I will still be the one to kill you." I stared him down. Saw the cogs working in his head.

"You said you loved me in your dream." He deadpanned.

"Yes, I did." I glared.

"So, you can admit it in your dreams, but not out loud to me. Why?" He was filled with curiosity.

"Because then it becomes real and I have to think about the future and your lives span so much longer than ours. Before you know it, I'll be older and withered and dead. Also, you are evil." I added. He thought on for a while.

"There's an easy fix for that." He smiled wickedly at me.

"What is it?" I asked, on the edge of my chair,

"Oh, I don't think so. Why would I give you our secret if you can't even tell me if you love me?" He was taunting me again, that smirk I hated was back.

"Well, if you loved me you'd tell me just to keep me around." I countered. I regretted it instantly. His face darkened.

"Don't ever question my feelings for you." He growled this at me. I was getting really sick of these mood swings. I sat back in my chair and folded my arms.

"Who do you think you're growling at?" I challenged.

"You know, when you challenge me like that, I could just bend you over that table." He was grinning now.

"But you won't." I pulled out a pen and started to work on my report.

"No, not in here anyway." He laughed and left the room.

* * *

 _I was strapped to a table. Leather restrains on my wrists, ankles and even around my waist. I didn't know where I was. I had no shoes on and all I could think was it was very cold and they'd taken my socks. All I wanted at this moment was my socks, why had they taken my socks? "Don't vorry, little girl, zis von't hurt. Much." a wheezing laugh sounded near my head. Next thing I knew I was strapped into a weird, glass helmet. Things were stuck to my head and that was when I realised my hair had been shaved off. I started to panic, I didn't know where I was or what was going on, I was strapped to a table with a strange glass helmet on my bare head._

" _What's going on?" I squeaked out, my voice sounded very young._

" _Don't vorry. You'll live. Zese sings vill not damage you." Came the voice again. All of a sudden, strange metal things slipped into my ears. I felt them inside my skull, attached to my brain and then it felt like my head exploded. I screamed. Really screamed. It felt like I was ripping my throat apart. Soon it became hoarse and I was reduced to a whimpering. I could hear voices around me, but when I looked no one was talking. No mouths were moving. Why could I hear voices? Then I realised I could hear those voice in my head, not my ears. It lasted for only five minutes before everything was silent again. "Child, tell me, did you hear voices?" I nodded delicately. My head was still pounding. The man moved away from me "Tell zee boss. Vee have gotten progress." He said to someone. I heard shuffling and a door close. "Look at zat. Vee found a viable subject. Take her back." They started to remove the helmet and things went black._

* * *

I shot up, breathing heavily and sweating. Loki was sleeping next to me, breathing softly. He must have been comforting me and fallen asleep, since he was sat up and my head was on his chest. I moved away from him slowly and climbed out of bed. I walked around to the other side and nudged him gently with my finger, he slid sideways and fell on the pillow. He didn't budge, I leant down and placed a small kiss on his cheek. He stirred a little and turned onto his side. I smiled and headed out into my living room. I picked up my phone and called Nat.

"Why are you calling me? It's 3am!" She yelled.

"Sorry, but we need to talk. It's important." I added.

"Important like the world's going to end or important like there's new shoes on sale?" She asked.

"Somewhere in the middle. A little more on the world's ending side." I told her, smiling a little.

"Alright, want me to come over?" She asked and I remembered the sleeping murderer in my bedroom.

"No, let's go for a walk. Find an all night McDonalds or something. I need to get out." I hoped I sounded indifferent.

"Alright, see you in ten." And she hung up the phone. I put the phone back in my pocket and threw on my leather jacket. I popped my head around the door of my bedroom, checking on Loki. He was out for the count, so I grabbed my keys and left the apartment.

I met Natasha about a block away and we walked to the closest McDonalds. Once inside with a coffee for Nat and a milkshake for myself, I told her all about my dream. She sat there in stunned silence. The Great Black Widow, normally the epitome of indifference, was stunned. "Natasha?" I asked her, shaking her arm.

"Sorry. Did you say the guy was German?" She asked.

"Yeah. I was a child and there were maybe three other people in the room but I can't be certain. I couldn't see properly. All I know, is it was the first time I'd ever heard another person's mind." I added.

"How do you know it was the first time?" She cocked her head to the side.

"I don't know, it just felt like the first time. The child me didn't know what was going on and she'd never experience anything like it before." I was trying so hard to get my point across.

"Mmm. Okay. I'll call Barton later today, drink up." We finished our drinks and Natasha walked me back to my apartment. Once there, I turned to her.

"Thanks for talking to me and walking me back here. Are you gonna be okay on your own?" I asked. She snorted at me.

"Please, who taught you everything you know?" She asked.

"You didn't teach me everything, you just taught me hand-to-hand combat." I joked.

"I'll be fine. Go. Try and go back to sleep." She smiled and patted my shoulder before heading off back down the street.

* * *

I put the key in the lock and opened my front door. I was barely inside when the door slammed shut and I was pinned against it. "Where in the nine realms have you been?" Loki snarled, his hand on my throat.

"I went to talk to Natasha." I said back, trying to push him away.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been? What were you thinking, going off on your own? You should have woken me!" He slapped the door.

"Calm down. There's no one in this neighbourhood who could hurt me. I feel like you forget I'm a trained fighter." I pushed him away this time and he straightened up.

"I don't forget. I remember the punches. But you still should have woken me. If something happened, I could have come and got you." He was calming down now.

"Tell you what, tomorrow I'll get you your own cell phone. That way you can always contact me." I smiled at him.

"I'm not a child and I don't need a cell phone to always contact you. I have a SHIELD comm system, remember." He added.

"Alright, I'm going back to bed." I told him as I removed my jacket. I walked into my bedroom and started to undress before I realised Loki was lingering in the doorway. "Do you mind?" I asked him. Standing there in just my bra and underwear with a hand on my hip.

"No, you stay stood like that. That's helping me just fine." That smirk was back. He went to take a step towards me.

"No. You stay where you are." I told him as I pulled some sweatpants and t-shirt out of the drawer.

"Why must you make me wait? It's rather frustrating." He folded his arms as I got dressed. I climbed into bed and he slipped in next to me, placing an arm around my shoulder and bringing my head to rest on his chest.

"Because that's the way things work." I smiled, placing a small kiss on his mouth. For the first time in weeks, I had a calm, dreamless sleep.

* * *

 _Funny how the heart can be deceiving, more than just a couple times._

 _Why do we fall in love so easy?_

 _Even when it's not right._

 _Where there is desire, there is going to be a flame._

 _Where there is a flame, someone's bound the get burned._

 _But just because it burns doesn't mean you're going to die._

 _You've got to get up and try._

 _Ever worry that it might be ruined and does it make you want to cry?_

 _When you're out there doing what you're doing, are you just getting by?_


	16. My Promise Is I Will Hurt You

_Friends are cool but we both know_

 _They don't want to see us together_

 _What_ _they say, it doesn't even matter_

 _They don't really understand_

 _Without each other, we are barely breathing_

 _Lets get air in the hearts again._

 _Cause_ _I don't want to see you cry._

 _Give our love another try._

 _I bet we get it right this time_

 _As long as you're prepared to fight._

* * *

"So, where have you been all week?" I asked Nat as she walked into my office.

"Nowhere." She said. I could see in her eyes there was something but she wouldn't tell me.

"Sure, I believe that. Now tell me why there's a big, blonde Norse God in the building?" I questioned again. I hadn't seen him myself, but there were whispers about the building that Thor was here.

"His brother is on the loose and he's an avenger. Why do you think he's here? Anyway, he told me to come get you." She winked at me.

"Why?" I asked her, standing up.

"I don't know. Just move it." She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the door. We headed left and down a corridor. The door ahead of us was blocked by two guard. WHen they spotted us they stepped in our path, "Sorry Widow. Only you can come in here, Agent Piper is only level 6."

"She's been promoted." Added Nat and she dragged me through the doors.

"You know, one of these days I'm really going to be promoted and I'm not going to believe it." She laughed and continued to drag me.

* * *

We came through a third set of double doors and there he was. The huge, blonde head adoptive brother of the murderer I loved. "So this must be Alyssa Piper." He smiled in greeting, keeping his giant arms folded as I approach.

"And you must be the famous Thor. Nice to meet you." I smiled back. He was a gorgeous blonde haired, blue eyed God and even if a Snake was more my speed, I could still admire the Lion.

"Can we talk in private, Agent Piper? I have some delicate things I'd like to discuss with you." He looked down at me. He knew. He knew about Loki and was here to punish me. Great.

"Sure. This way." I gestured towards the empty conference room and he followed me inside. "So, what would you like to discuss?" I asked as I closed the door.

"My brother." was all he replied as he took a seat.

"Yeah." I replied, taking a seat across from him. I folded my arms in front of me and lay back in the chair.

"He's dangerous, you know that." He added.

"Yeah, I know that." I looked at him.

"Yet you continue to stay by his side, allow him to follow you around the world. Allow him to work here, in SHIELD. I'm correcting in thinking he's in the building today?" Thor looked around.

"Yeah. He's in the building. He most likely knows you're here. This place likes to gossip." I confessed. It was true, nothing in this building stayed secret between its employees. They were very good at keeping secrets from the general populace but when it came to each other, they sucked.

"Hmm. Nothing gets passed my brother, he will have known I was here from the moment I stepped foot on this planet. So, you will stay with him even if it is at risk of your life?" He asked me.

"Yes." I stared him down.

"Do you love him?" He stared back.

"I haven't even said that to him yet, it wouldn't be fair to tell you first." I replied, smiling a little.

"I agree, but I will tell you this. He loves you more than you realise. We've never seen him this was. In the hundreds of your years that we've been coming to this planet, I've never seen him this way with a human woman." He confessed.

"Please. You can't be telling me I'm the one and only mortal who he has ever fallen in love with." I couldn't believe that for a moment.

"There was one woman, hundreds of years ago. He loved her but she didn't love him. But even then, that love pales in comparison to what he's feeling for you. Heimdall, the gatekeeper, looked across time. You can save him, can save him from himself, make him good again. Stay with him Alyssa, don't break his heart. I fear that if his heart is broken by you that no world will be able to stand his hurt and fury. He will rip the worlds asunder with you at the heart of it. Be careful. Time is not fixed." Thor stood to leave. "If this were under different circumstances, we could have been friends. Now I speak to you as your possible brother, watch your back. Protect yourself. Either cut ties now or open yourself to him. It will save all of us a lot of trouble." He placed a hand on my shoulder and then left the room. Leaving me sat there completely lost for words. How could I have known that if I reject him, he could destroy me and everything I know and love. I put my head in my hands and silently sobbed.

* * *

"Pipes, are you okay?" Came Barton's voice a few minutes later. I sniffed and cleared my throat.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told him, as I wiped the tears from my face.

"I don't believe that for a second. Want to talk?" He asked, sitting down next to me.

"This isn't something I can discuss with you guys. You'd never respect me again." I couldn't stop the sob that escaped. I saw Barton smile softly.

"Thor told me. There's a good chance you're in love with Loki." He added.

"What? No." I tried. It didn't work. "Yeah." was all I said. I put my head on the table.

"I don't know how you got into this mess, Lys. I really don't. All the strange shit happens to you. How can you love him?" Barton wasn't attacking, just asking.

"I don't know. I can't find any redeem qualities and yet, I just do. He can see the real me at all times. He saw me become the worst part of myself with that cartel and he didn't bolt. He's not afraid of my powers. He held me as I cried about it and he's held me every night that I've had nightmares. There's good there somewhere. I just don't know if he can be all good." I admitted.

"Well, that's very noble of you. You're a stronger person than any of us. Maybe you could be an Avenger after all." He placed a hand on my arm.

"Don't joke." I chuckled a little.

"I don't hate you. I don't understand you and I'm questioning your sanity and your taste in romantic partners, but I don't hate you. You're one of the few good ones, if anyone can turn that evil sack of snake venom good, it's you." He smiled again and got to his feet. "I have to tell Nat all this, you know that?" He said.

"Yeah, I know. But if she wants to kill me, give me a heads up." I looked at him. He laughed.

"You got it." and he left the room.

* * *

 _The only promise I could make you,_

 _is that my promise is a lie._

 _No matter what I say or what I do,_

 _I know how this will end._

 _So I'm turning away now before we begin,_

 _And no matter what you say or what you do,_

 _I know how this will end._

 _So I'm turning away now I'm dangerous for you._

 _I'm dangerous._

 _My promise is I will hurt you..._


	17. How can you love me

_Everything I have ever been made of, hates who I am,_ _I'm so glad you waited._

 _Can't get my mind of how you can love me._

 _I'm so behind, you're so far above me,_

 _And you'll always be the wind under my wings above me..._

* * *

He walked into her apartment and found her surrounded in darkness. All he could see was clouds, black clouds. She'd learned how to project her mind into the world. He'd never been scared of a mortal before, but he was starting to fear Alyssa and her powers. "Alys?" He asked.

"Loki?" She looked at him and her eyes, her gorgeous, captivating blue eyes had no pupils.

"Alyssa what's happened to you?" He rushed towards her, she was sat on the floor, her legs crossed and her back against the couch. He knelt in front of her and placed his hand on her face. "Alyssa, what happened with my brother?" and then it was thrown in front of him, her memory of what happened. He watched as his brother led her into another room, discussed him, told her the terrible things that would happen if she broke Loki's heart. Watched as his brother tried to sway her from him and then the worst of it all, Alyssa crying. Thor had made her cry out of fear. He was angry. Angrier than he'd ever been at his brother for a long time. No one was allowed to make Alyssa cry. "Snap out of it!" He growled at her. Her eyes flashed a little. "Alyssa Piper, snap out of it now!" He yelled this time, they flashed again. So he kissed her. Really kissed her. No holding back to prove himself, he needed her to slap him. No sooner had he thought that that he felt the palm of her hand collide with his face. He sat back, chuckling. "Welcome back."

"What happened?" She asked, looking ready to pass out.

"You've learned how to project your thoughts. It's very impressive but with no other person in the room when you managed it, it just swamed you." He told her.

"Huh, oka-" he saw her eyes close, he shot forwards and caught her head as she fell sideways. He smiled a little and picked her up. He carried her into her bedroom and placed her onto her bed. He moved the hair out of her face and place a small kiss on her mouth. Then he decided it was time to pay a visit to his brother.

* * *

Thor was pacing at the Gate to the bifrost when Loki arrived. Thor stared at his traitorous brother. "How dare you!" Loki yelled.

"Nice to see you too, brother." Thor mocked, not in the mood for his brothers petty anger.

"You made her cry." Loki was angrier than Thor had seen him in a while.

"Tell me, brother. Does she know you like you know her? Have you allowed her inside your head, or have you only been in hers?" Thor questioned, the guilt in Loki's eyes answered the question for him, "Just as I thought, dear brother. Ever think maybe that's why she hasn't told you she loves you, even though you know she does?" Thor was mocking.

Loki wanted to rip the smug look from his adoptive brothers face, but he had a point. What did Alyssa really know of him? Only what he had shown her and the legends surrounding Asgardians written by primitive humans. If he was Alyssa, he wouldn't have told him he loved him either. Loki growled a little under his breath, hating to be bested by his boorish brute of a brother.

"Don't make her cry again, Thor. For all my evil and wrong doing, I never made Jane cry." Loki spat as he entered back into the Bifrost .

Thor smiled to himself. His brother had found something other than the throne to care about. Something worthwhile and meaningful. It was the only reason he was protecting Loki from the All-father.

* * *

Loki returned to Alyssa's apartment three hours later. She was still asleep. He felt himself chuckle. He decided he needed to find a way to reverse Alyssa's power so he could project his own mind. She could read thoughts, but not memories or feelings. He'd seen so much of her life whether she meant to show him or not, it was time to find a way to show her his life. He needed to give his all to her, only then would she admit how she really feels. Only then could he be the man she needed him to be.

* * *

 _Over and over, I fall for you._

 _Over and over, I try not to._

 _Over and over, you make me fall for you._

 _So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head._

 _I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead._

 _I know what's best for me, but I want you instead._

 _I'll keep on wasting all my time..._

* * *

 **Author notes: Sorry for the long awaited chapter update. I got married and I've been busy settling in to married life, there's been no room for Loki in my brain. I hope you like this chapter. I'm not sure if I like the way this chapter has gone, but since I already have two endings for this written (both end the same way, but there's important things in one that isn't in the other.) it doesn't matter which way the chapters go. Let me know what you think, if you like the way this is going. - Lola x**


	18. You Make Me Invincible

**WARNING: Smut!**

* * *

 _You make me feel invincible._

 _Earthquake, powerful, just like a tidal wave._

 _You make me brave, you're my titanium._

 _Fight song, raising up, like a roar of victory in a stadium..._

* * *

I walked straight to Fury's office when I got to Headquarters. "Hey, Pipes." Said Barton as I barrelled past him. I couldn't let him find out what I was going to do, he'd stop me. Or try and come with me. "Pipes, are you okay?" I heard him asking as I carried on walking, ignoring him. Sorry Clint, I can't have you protecting me this time. I thought as I reached Fury's office door. I knocked quickly.

"Yes?" I heard and I stepped inside the office, hastily shutting the door behind me. "Agent Piper. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He said, motioning to the seat across from him.

"I need to go back to Russia." Was all I said. I saw slight understanding on his face.

"And why's that, Agent Piper?" I folded his arms over his chest.

"I need to know what that dream was. If it was a dream, it felt more like a memory." I told him. "I need to go back to the Hydra base." I saw his eye flick, he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"And naturally you'll be doing this on your own?" He was smirking. "No Barton or Romanoff. No Eriksson. Just you. Of course, you wouldn't be taking any homicidal trickster GOds with you. That was be ludicrous." He commented. Damn it Fury. I thought.

"Naturally." and then I heard his thought.

" _If you are positive Loki can protect you, can keep you safe and alive, take him with you. I will not tell the others, but I will not put an extraction plan into place of that is what you decide. You will be on your own. SHIELD cannot be seen to be helping one of our own covert with the man that caused unimaginable damage to New York."_

"I understand, sir. No extraction plan needed." Was all I said.

"Then take one of our Quinjets and your usual supplies for a mission. This is all I can do for you with him around you, but I will warn you once, he will double cross you for that Sceptre. If you get in the way of his ultimate goal, it will be you who suffers. He can't be the man you want or need him to be." He warned.

"I'm counting on that." Was all I said. Loki and I had an understanding, when the time came I would be the one to kill him. No matter how many days, months or years that may be. Fury nodded and began to plans for my departure. "Thank you sir." I said as I headed towards the door.

"Your plans are in place. Head to the hanger when you're ready." I nodded back at him and left his office.

* * *

"You're going to fly this?" Loki was sceptical.

"You seem to forget that I am a trained SHIELD Agent. Not only was I trained by the standard SHIELD personnel, I was also trained by Barton and Romanoff. They, besides our very own Avengers initiative, are the only Agents better than me. Now sit down and be quiet." I told him.

"I love it well you get all dominant female on me." He gave a deep, throaty chuckle.

"Is the only thing you think of sex?" I asked him, starting the engine of the Quinjet.

"Revenge. Being King. Wiping the smile off my brothers face." He laughed.

"I see you have ambitions." Was all I said back as the Quinjet ascended.

"My first and foremost ambition, my dear Alyssa, is getting you to fall in love with me." He purring in my ear as he sat down next to me. My heart fluttered. Already happened, I thought.

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Yes. I will make it happen before we get back from Russia." He sounded very confidant. I looked at him and smiled softly.

"Okay. We'll see." was all I said as I flew the Quinjet towards Russia.

* * *

I walked through the snow as I headed towards the Hydra base, Loki ten steps behind me. I tightened my coat around myself as I walked, the cold was biting at my cheeks and nose, making them red. We made it inside the base. It was exactly the same as last time, only the bodies had been moved. Probably by SHIELD. I headed back towards the laboratory room I'd found myself in when I'd come face to face with Loki the first time. Loki was keeping his distance from me, waiting to see if we were walking into any kind of ambush. The last time we were in Russia, we wiped out one of their most prolific crime lords. An ambush would be the least to expect, but none came. I stepped into the room I was looking for, all the same medical tools and experiment equipment lay on the beds and tables. I felt Loki place a protective hand on my shoulder, trying to pull me back behind him. I jerked my arm and moved away from his grasp, I needed to do this. I needed to find out why I'd been dreaming of this place. "Stay here." was all I said to him as I made my way deeper into the room. He didn't move, but he looked anxious. I slowly wandered around the room, taking in everything. Looking for anything that could jolt any kind of memory of the place. "Hey Loki, use your illusion magic stuff and pretend to be a Doctor." I asked. Maybe picturing someone using those tools would help. I got a grumble in return but he did as I asked him. Suddenly there was a blonde haired guy in a white lab coat using the helmet on a patient. I watched as the wires entered the patient's brain through her ears and nose, I could hear her muffled screams and see her body writhing in agony. She had no socks on. I felt myself slipping into something, something buried deep in my mind. Before it overwhelmed me I felt myself force the image away from myself, consuming the room I was stood in. My memory playing like a projected movie on the walls.

* * *

 _I was screaming. Screaming harder than I'd ever screamed in my life. I could hear all of the Doctors thinking at once, but I'd been able to that for a few weeks now. Suddenly they were all screaming, screaming like I was. They all felt to their knees, clutching their heads. The more pain I felt, the more they screamed. I didn't know what was happening to them, they all just stopped screaming and fell to the floor. They were motionless and silent. The pain had stopped now, but I was struggling to keep my consciousness._

* * *

 _I woke up to bright, white lights. I was warm, pain free. Am I dead? I thought as I tried to sit up. I couldn't, something was holding me down. I tried again, straining against my bonds, nothing. "Keep still, little one." I heard a voice say. A man's voice. I couldn't see where it came from, but I was sure it was the left of me. I tried to reach for the man's mind but came up empty._

" _Are you a robot?" I heard a small, raspy voice say. My voice. A chuckle followed my question._

" _No, little girl. I just know how to hide my thoughts. Do you remember anything?" He asked, his face coming into view. He was tall, dark skinned._

" _No." was my reply. I didn't know anything._

" _Not surprising. After everything you've had done to your brain, it would be a miracle if you even remembered your name. Do you remember your name?" He asked again._

" _No. Those men just referred to me as Subject A: Pipe." I answered._

" _Okay, A. Pipe." He smiled a little._

" _Where am I?" I asked._

" _You're in a special place. You're safe now. No bad men are going to get you." He said again._

" _Okay, I'm sleepy." I said. I could feel my eyelids drooping._

" _Then go to sleep. We'll talk to you more later." He disappeared from my line of sight and I heard a door close. I didn't much care, my eyes were too tired._

* * *

" _She's okay, she's safe. She may seem different now and she doesn't remember who she is. It's your job to help her remember." It was that man's voice again._

" _My little girl!" Came a woman's sobbing voice. A recognised it, but I didn't know why. "She's alive, that's all we could ask for." The woman was bordering on hysterical. Her face swam into view. She was beautiful. Blonde haired, blue eyed. Kind face, slightly elfin. Pouty lips. She had faint freckles under her eyes and across her slightly bent nose. Her face reminded me of safety. She felt like home._

" _Mommy?" I heard myself say before I could I could think._

" _Yes baby. Yes, it's Mommy." Her blue eyes swelled with tears. I felt her hand reach out and touch mine. Her skin was soft and warm. "Don't you worry baby, you'll be home and safe with us soon." She placed a kiss on my forehead._

" _Is she okay?" Came a different male voice, it sounded a little older than the woman's. Worn and tired. The man's face came into view then, he had a slightly button nose, a strong jaw and prominent cheek bones. His skin looked weather worn, with slight stubble. He smelled like alcohol._

" _Dad?" I asked, not sure this time._

" _Yes." was all he said back. He looked less relieved. Had I done something?_

" _You can take her home in a couple of days, we just have a few more tests to do." Came the first man's voice._

" _Why?" My mother sounded insulted. "Why all these tests. It's been a week." She was yelling now._

" _Mrs. Piper, we need to see what damage has been done to your daughter's brain. I don't you grasp exactly what they did to her, but it was the equivalent of sticking fifty hot pokers into her brain and swirling them around, changing her brain chemistry. Where certain functions of the brain are on the right for most of us, they're on the opposite side for her. They've completely rearranged the way her brain works. We need to find out if this is dangerous for her." The man finished. I felt my mother's hand tighten around mine._

" _I understand." Was all she said. She placed a kiss on my cheek and lingered just a little too long before heading out of the door._

* * *

" _Sir, we've never seen anything like it. She can force people to see different faces as she pleases. She can also make them see any and all nightmares she pleases as well as anything they desire. She almost killed Agent Swann by showing her her daughter, but in reality she almost walked through an open window." I could hear the Doctor. I wanted to make him shut up. I wanted to go home._

" _Let me go home!" I screamed and entered his brain. He hated bee's and wanted to have a baby, he was currently trying to get his wife pregnant. So that's what I showed him, his pregnant wife walking straight through the open window. I saw the look of terror come over him and he saw his wife heading towards certain death, so he lunged, pushing her out of the way and falling through the window himself. He plummeted eight floors and hit the ground, nothing could have saved him._

* * *

The memories stopped. I couldn't see anymore, it was too much. My legs buckled and I landed on my knees, panting. I had been experimented on when I was 6. I had been taken from my parents, kept here and tortured until they'd altered my brain and made me the freak I was now. They'd made me this way and Fury knew it. But why had I forgotten it? What had happened to make me forget everything about my childhood? I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up and was greeted with long black hair and smooth, slender neck. I pulled back a little and saw Loki's eyes filling with sadness. "I don't want pity." I spat at him.

"I do not pity you. I can't change what happened to you." He said back. "What is it you want, my Queen?"

"Revenge." I was uncontrollably angry. I hated everyone. I hated SHIELD. I hated Russia. I hated Fury.

"Revenge isn't you, Alyssa. You're good, you forgive." He was saying in my ear.

"But revenge is what you do. Maybe I should be a little bit more like you." I growled, wanting nothing more than to slip into every SHIELD Agents brain and break them.

"You are not me." There was something in his voice now. "I'm taking you to our hotel. You need to be away from this." He threw me over his shoulder like I was a bag of sugar.

"Put me down, Loki!" I yelled. So he did but before I could take a step away from him, something hard hit my head and I was swallowed by darkness.

* * *

I woke up tucked into a big, king sized bed. The sheets were Egyptian cotton and I smelled fruit tea. I sat up slowly, taking in my surroundings. I was in my hotel room, I recognised it from the pictures I'd seen when booking it. The curtains were drawn and there was a dim light from the lamp. I pulled the sheets back and started to stand, I went dizzy and there was an irritating ache at the bottom of my skull. I sat back down and waited for everything to stop spinning. A door opened then and my head flew up, sending stars into my vision. "Ow." I muttered as Loki, wrapped in a towel from his waist, walked into the room. I looked at him properly, his hair was wet and slicked back, his skin was slightly damp and there was an outline of abs. I tilted my head at him, all words and thought falling out of my head.

"If I'd have known being wet and naked was all it takes to stun you, I'd have done it sooner." He laughed to himself.

"How did we get to the Hotel?" I asked when I regained my senses.

"I carried you here, after I knocked you out that is." He smirked.

"Why did you knock me out?" I tried to look at his face but my eyes kept travelling further and further down.

"You went all homicidal, revenge crazy on me." He noticed my staring. He smirked some more and sat unnecessarily close to me.

"I thought you would have like that, you being you." I commented. My train of thought was running away in a direction I would put an R rating on.

"No, not even a little. Not from you. You are good and kind. You deserve someone better than me, but I am a selfish being and want to keep you all to myself. Instead, I will try to be good for you. You do not lose that part of yourself, you stay the good guy, you be my example." His nose was touching mine now. I wanted to believe he could be good, but I knew better. He truly believed he could do it, Thor believed it too, but I knew better. This whole thing would end in tears, I just didn't know who's.

"If you say so." was all I replied, I smiled a little.

"I love you, Alyssa." He was looking dead into my eyes now.

"I love you too." It came out before I could think. Loki's eyes widened, he pulled back and stared at me.

"I'm sorry, could you say that again?" He asked.

"I love you." I replied. Staring at him.

"One more time?" He smirked. He was teasing me.

I got onto my knees and shuffled across the bed, placing my hands on his shoulders. I brought myself to his eyes level. "I love you, trickster God." and I forced his mouth onto mine. The kiss grew hot and heavy quickly, before I knew it he'd placed his hands on my thighs and forced my to straddle him. I felt him press into me and I was suddenly on my back, Loki's torso between my legs. His hands were in my hair and our tongues were wrestling for dominance, his won. HIs hands then travelled to my shirt but he didn't pull it over my head, he tore it off like a napkin tucked into a neck line. I saw black fabric fly over his shoulder. I pulled away from him, "I liked that T-Shirt!" I wined.

"I'll buy you a new one." and his mouth found mine again. His hands then found the button to my pants and he undid them, sliding them off with no effort. He then attacked my bra, and getting frustrated with it, decided the snap that too.

"Stop destroying my clothes." I grumbled at him, placing my arms over my exposed breasts. He stared at me, calming down a little. He noticed me covering myself.

"Why are you hiding from me?" He asked, sitting back a little, my legs still resting against his hips. "Don't hide from me, you're beautiful." He leant forwards and nuzzled my neck. He kissed along my throat, stopping at where my hands covered my breasts. "I'm going to ask you a question and I want a serious answer," I nodded. "Have you done this before?" He was asking if I was a virgin, of all the things to ask.

"Yes, I've done this before. I'm just a little insecure." I mumbled. I saw the smile, a soft, sweet, genuine smiled filled with love then his eyes changed, they were hungry.

"Move your hands, or i'll tie them to the bedpost." His voice was thick, full of desire.

"Okay." I obeyed and removed my hands. My breasts were bare.

"That's better." He said, he moved to my ear and whispered, "You've never looked more beautiful. Ravishing." I shivered and he bit my neck, in the in between space of pleasure and pain. A small moan escaped my mouth. "I like that noise." He voice was thick again. His mouth found mine and his hands slipped into the hem of my underwear and pulled them down. The only thing between us was the towel around his waist. Suddenly he pulled away and looked at me. "Are you sure?" He seemed to be asking himself more than me. I sat up, straddling him again.

"I'm sure." just as I finished my sentence, something entered me. I gasped, he grunted. We moved together in pleasure and I reached ecstasy, put he carried on moving with me and again I reached ecstasy, but this time he did too.

* * *

I woke up in a tangle of limbs and bed-sheets. The aftermath of our night of sex. I sat up and looked around, my ripped clothes at the foot of them bed, a towel on the left side, my jeans on the armchair. I looked in the bed next me, Loki was sleeping soundly, still naked. Still beautiful. I got up quietly and headed into the en-suite, I switched on the shower. While I waited for it to heat up, I checked my appearance in the mirror. I frowned at was I saw. My hair was a haystack, knotted and stuck up in every direction. My light make up was completely gone, sweat off during the night, my tinted lip balm was smudged down my chin and was certain to stain. I washed the makeup off in the sink and then climbed into the now hot shower. I washed my hair and myself when I felt arms wrap around my. I turned and there he was. My gorgeous God. He kissed down my jaw and neck before settling on my mouth. His hands resting on the small of my back and then reaching to grope my breasts, they headed back down and gripped my thighs, lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and for the fifth time in twenty four hours, we had sex. We spent two days like this, only stopping to eat and shower. It was so easy to forget that there was other things I needed to do here, but for now, my mind was filled with only love and Loki.

* * *

 _I know you know you're scared._

 _Your heart, your mind, your soul, your body._

 _They won't be careful, but I guess that you don't know me,_

 _'Cause if I want you, and I want you, babe._

 _Ain't going backwards, won't ask for space._

 _'Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too close..._

* * *

Loki's Playlist:

Fallout Boy - Immortals

Twenty One Pilots - Heathens

Jason Derulo - Fight for You

Avenged Sevenfold - Hail To The King

Escape The Fate - Gorgeous Nightmare

Papa Roach - Before I Die

Skillet - Monster

Maroon 5 - Maps

Limp Bizkit - Eat You Alive

Jason Derulo- Breathing

Maroon 5 - Animals

Bullet For My Valentine - Tears Don't Fall (They Crash Around Me)

Twenty One Pilots - Tear In My Heart

A Day To Remember - If It Means A Lot To You

Three Days Grace - On My Own

Halestorm - I Am The Fire

Christina Perri - A Thousand Years Part 2


	19. I Can Barley Breathe

_I can barley breathe,_

 _I can barley move._

 _I can barley separate me from you._

 _This is what I crave,_

 _To be your slave_

 _Red lips, sinister tongue._

 _It's my obsession, possession began._

 _Intoxication, fascination sets in._

 _Mystical, sexual, hallucination._

 _Sexual hallucination..._

* * *

"We need to leave this room." I told Loki after the second day.

"Why?" He asked, trying to pull me towards him.

"We have to go home." I stepped away from his grasping hand.

He rolled onto his back, groaning a little as he realised sex was over for now. "Do we really have to? Can't we just stay here?" He asked, hands behind his head.

"Please get dressed, you're very distracting." I mumbled as I threw clothes at him.

"Oh? Well, I'll stay this way then." He threw the clothes back onto the floor.

"Loki, please, we need to go. You can be as naked as you want at home, come on." I pleaded.

"Well, if that's offer." He smirked and got up. He headed into the bathroom and I sat on the bed.

I needed to confront Fury, he'd no doubt know already, but I needed to know why he kept this from me.

"Where are you going now?" Asked Loki after we'd got home and I'd thrown my SHIELD uniform on.

"To work." I said.

"You've got your murder voice on." He chuckled, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. He was smirking at me again.

"Well." was all I said back.

"Try and not kill your boss. As much as I would enjoy you ending the life of the Director of SHIELD, I can't protect you from them all if they decide to come after you." He was serious now.

"Really? You? Since when were you modest?" I asked, looking at him now.

"Protecting you will make me weak." He added.

"Oh, well. That's told me." I was a little insulted.

"That's not what I mean. I'd be too busy looking to make sure you got away, holding people off so you could get away. I'd throw myself on a knife if it bought you time. I'd get myself killed by being more concerned about your safety. Holding off SHIELD would be no problem, but holding them off from you would kill me." He didn't look ashamed. Just determined. I smiled softly, kissed him and headed out.

* * *

 _ **Asgard:**_

"Something's changed." Said Heimdall as he and Thor stood in the gate to the Bifrost.

"What do you mean?" Asked Thor, looking at the Gatekeeper.

"I can't be certain yet, but Loki has caused something. I'm unsure if it'll be good or bad for us yet." He muttered,

"Cause something? What something?" Asked Thor, a little agitated.

"It hasn't happened yet. I can see through time, what I'm seeing hasn't happened to Loki yet, in his current reality. His future has changed." Heimdall said.

"Is it good or bad?" Asked Thor.

"It's very good for him, but the future is uncertain for the rest of us." Heimdall reported.

"Send me down there." Thor demanded.

"Of course."

* * *

 _ **Alyssa:**_

I walked into the SHIELD HQ and started to make my way towards the elevators. " **FUGITIVE FROM SHIELD LOCATED."** yelled the alarm system. I guess talking with Fury would have to wait, Barton, Nat and myself were the front line. I quickly sprinted to my office to change into my field gear and grab my weapons.

I'd been in my office two seconds when Barton burst in. "They've got him." He said.

"Who?" I asked, I figured it out before he answered. "Loki?"

"Yes. Thor appeared ten minutes ago and told them where to find him. He'd been smart enough to be caught away from your apartment." He told me.

"Where's Thor now?" I asked, murder on my mind.

"With Loki." Barton replied.

"Take me too that traitorous Avenger." I growled.

* * *

 _ **Loki:**_

"Well, this is lovely brother. Too afraid to tell them you're the one who set me free in the first place?" He taunted the blond God.

"Loki, I am in no mood. You're going to do something that makes our future uncertain. I have to stop you before you can." The blonde growled at his snake like brother.

"Did you ask Heimdall when I was supposed to have done this?" He was amused, handcuffed and sat in a wooden chair behind twenty feet of bullet proof glass.

"It's apparently already underway." He growled.

"So what is locking me up going to do?" He questioned.

"Stop you from making it worse." He replied. That's when Alyssa stormed in.

"Out! All of you!" She yelled, so small with such a large presence. "Now!" No one questioned her, instead they ran. Then she set her eyes on the blonde brother. A look of pure hate and venom in her eyes. Loki couldn't help but be proud at her impressiveness. "Thor." she spat his name like a dirty word. She stalked up to him and Loki could see it coming before it happened. Her fist shot out and hit Thor square in the eye. Loki shot up from his seat, visibly worried.

"I don't hit woman." Thor growled, holding himself together. She hit him again.

"Alyssa, stop." warned Loki. She looked at him then. Her eye were black again. "Alyssa, don't." He warned her again. She just smiled at him. A menacing, evil smile that he hated to see paint her face. He realised than, he'd been poisoning her from the beginning. Thor took a step back from the tiny brunette stood in front of him. Her fist shot out again and he caught it, he slammed her against the glass Loki stood behind. Loki shot forwards, trying to catch something out of his reach.

"Thor." Loki yelled. He slammed her again. Her face hit the glass this time, bursting her lip. She kicked out, her foot catching Thor's shin. He threw her behind him, she spat blood. "Barton!" Loki yelled at his girlfriend's colleague. Barton rushed over to Loki and released him from the 'cuffs and the cell. Before anyone could blink, Loki had run to Thor and kicked his brother in the chest, sending him flying backwards into another cell. Loki knelt beside Alyssa, checking her for any other wounds. She was fine, just a little winded. That's when Barton handcuffed Alyssa.

"It's for your own good, Pipes." He said, apologetically. She understood and let him do it. Then Barton rounded on Loki and punched him in the jaw. "Needs to look like she attacked you and not Thor, or I can't protect her." Barton was smiling as he said this, he'd clearly enjoyed that. Loki was holding himself back at that. Barton was right, but he didn't like the smile on his face. "You need to put those 'cuffs back on and get in that cell." Barton nodded at Loki, he helped Alyssa off of the floor and started to lead her out.

"I love you." She said to Loki. His heart hurt.

"I love you too." and he walked back into the cell, placing the 'cuffs on as he sat back in the chair.

* * *

 _He could not break surface tension_

 _He looked in the wrong place for redemption_

 _Don't look at me with those eyes_

 _I tried to anaesthetise_

 _Turn back the time that drew him_

 _But he couldn't be saved_

 _A sadness runs through him_

 _Through him..._


	20. Have Mercy On Me

**_UPDATE: I had to edit this chapter, as there were four lines missing. I don't know if it changed the comprehension of this chapter, but I deleted the old one so people got updates. I will try and get chapter 21 up as soon as possible but I'm currently in the throes of a bad book hangover and it's all I can think about right now ahaha. I don't want that overlapping with my writing, so my story sounds too much like the book I read. I'll do my best - Lola Laural x_**

* * *

 _Consuming all the air inside my lungs_

 _Ripping all the skin from off my bones_

 _I'm prepared to sacrifice my life_

 _I would gladly do it twice._

 _Please have mercy on me._

 _Take it easy on my heart..._

* * *

"Let me go, Barton!" I growled as he dragged me into my office.

"You want to be arrested?" He yelled in my face, nose inches from mine. I just growled in reply. "I'll let you go when I know you won't try and fight Thor."

"I'll be here a while then." I replied.

"Why are you so mad at him? He found Loki, so what? He was looking for him anyway." Added Barton, sitting in the chair face me.

"He was the one that let Loki free!" I yelled. Barton seemed momentarily surprised. "Let me go. Look at it from my point of view, he released the man who caused the death of my family, looked on while he kidnapped me. Did nothing when we fell in love. Told me to fall in love with Loki or pretty much destroy the universe as we know it and once that happens, sets the people who want arrest Loki on his trail so he'd have no choice but to take him back. Do you see? I was played, and I don't get played." I growled again. "I will let Loki out of there and then we are leaving. You won't see me again." I added.

"You can't do that." Came Nat's voice from the doorway.

"Then you'll have to stop me." I said coldly.

"What's happened to you?" Nat said, her voice dripping with accusation and disgust.

"I realised SHIELD are liars and I want nothing more to do with this sinking ship." I stared at her.

"Your eyes are just like his. Hateful, angry, cold. You need to snap out of this, Alyssa. He's corrupted you. He's evil." She came towards me.

"Take another step, Romanoff, and I'll hurt you." I warned. No warmth in voice.

"Pipes." said Barton, taking a step away from me. Alarms started screeching then.

"Take these handcuffs off me." I demanded.

"Not a chance." Natasha matched my coldness. I turned on her, I pictured crushing her mind, but not enough to damage her, just knock her out. She buckled and fell, landing in a heap.

"Natasha!" Barton yelled, he rounded on me, punched me. Opened the wound on my lip more, I tasted blood.

"Let me out." Was all I said. "She's fine." I added as he stared at Nat.

"What?" He asked.

"She's fine. Just knocked out. She won't understand, Clint. I need to get him out of here." I pleaded.

"They'll come after you for this. I can't stop them, or protect you." He replied.

"I know, I know what I'm about to do." I pleaded.

"He'll protect you, will he? The man who murdered your whole family?" He was almost shouting.

"I'm not some damsel in distress, Barton! I'm one of the best SHIELD field agents around. I can protect myself." I was angry now. He sighed and took the handcuffs off me. "Goodbye, Clint. I'll miss you." and I ran from the room, careful not to stand on Nat. I sprinted down the corridor, taking a left as I did and then a right. I got to the room where Loki's cell was, he was surrounded by guards.

* * *

 _ **Loki**_

He saw her but the guards hadn't. She'd dived behind a weapons box, faster than he'd thought possible. He watched as she rolled something metal towards them. Suddenly it flashed and screeched and he saw her scissor kick one guard, flip over the back of another landing at the foot of the furthest guard, she punched upwards and he was out. Before he'd even reached the ground, she'd spun round slapping away the gun now trained on her, grabbing it and cold cocking the guard who'd owned it. There was just one left now and he'd manage to land a punch to her jaw, that just made her angry and she delivered a perfect roundhouse kick, but being so short it only reached his gut. It was enough to knock him to the floor, from there a swift punch to the chin and he was out. By now the flash bang had dissipated and Loki was stood there, mouth open, watching the woman he loved dust her clothes off. She looked at him and smiled so innocently you wouldn't think she'd taken out three fully grown men who were at least a foot taller than her. "You're deadly, you know that?" Was all he said to her.

"I am one of the best." She shrugged and ran towards the door, as she was about to open it she saw the sparkle of the illusion. "Loki?" She asked. It faded to show him in the corner, legs cuffed, sat on the floor. A cut over his eye.

"Just so you know, that illusion showed what I would have looked like had I been able to stand there." and he smiled.

"Did Thor do that?" She asked him, pointing to the cut.

"Yeah. The cuffs are courtesy of Romanoff." He smiled again.

"Did one of the guards have the key?" She asked him, looking around.

"Most likely. I can't tell you which one though, sweet. You'll have to loot them." He smirked now. She sighed, stood and walked out of the cell.

* * *

 _ **Alyssa**_

The alarms started again just as I'd taken the shackles off Loki's ankles. "Time to go." I said as we both got to our feet.

"Where are we going to go exactly?" Loki asked, nursing his eye.

"Away." was all I replied, trying to figure out a way out of the building without killing anyone. They'd have guns and I was unarmed. I grabbed Loki's and pulled him behind a weapons crate as the doors flew open. Too many guards for physical battle. So I reached out, invisible fingers reaching for their minds. I found my way in and made those fingers squeeze just enough. The guards fell in synchronisation, landing in a heap in the doorway. We stood and quickly stepped over them, running down the corridor. We heard the sound of many footsteps and Loki pulled me into a concealed corner. I saw he reach for his tiny throwing knives and gripped his wrist, shaking my head lightly. "Illusion." I mouthed and I saw him cloak us in something, the only signs of it from this side was the slightly blurred edges around us. I watched the guards jog past us and around the corner, towards the room Loki's cell was in. Loki vanished his illusion and we quickly ran to the door and the end of the corridor. "That's an emergency exit and it's alarmed." I told him, looking around myself. "If we go through that, we have to sprint towards the forest on the other side of the parking lot and we can't stop." I looked at him and he just smirked. A challenge. I placed my hand on the lever and looked at him, "One, two, three!" and I pushed on the door. Blaring, blinding sunlight hit us as we flew through the door. The alarm screeching behind us and we sprinted as gunfire started on the roof behind us. Bullets sprayed in front of me, the side me, in front of me. I kept going, keeping my eye trained dead ahead, into the cover of the trees 20 feet away. My thighs burning as we reached the grass, telling me they hadn't been used for a while. As I reached the first tree I realised there was a drop into a stream. I glanced back only a second to see the patrol tailing us and I jumped, Loki gripping my hand as we free fell into that stream. I landed on my feet and combat rolled to get my bearings. Bullets followed us into the stream, Loki grabbed my hand and yanked me further into the forest and we were sprinting again.

We didn't stop until we were certain we hadn't been followed. I stood in a small clearing, hands pressed firmly to my right side, holding the stitch that had formed. "I haven't ran like that for a while." I confessed, breathless.

"Alyssa, you've just become a fugitive for me." Loki said, staring at me.

"Yeah." Was all I replied, finally catching my breath.

"You didn't need to do that. I can take care of myself." He seemed angry.

"Where you go, I go." I said, sitting down.

"Thor told me why I can see your real eye colour. See through your power." He remarked.

"Oh, care to enlighten me?" I said, stretching my muscles.

"We are, what you humans would call, soul mates. We are destined, according to Heimdall. Over every universe, every future we clash with one another." He stared at me, waiting for my reaction. I lay down.

"We are supposed to be together?" I asked.

"Yes. We are apparently perfect for each other." I saw a tiny smile play on his mouth. It was gone in a moment.

"That's good to know. It means I haven't made myself a fugitive for nothing." I smiled, getting to my feet. He was in front of me in a second, staring deep into my eyes. He took my face in his hands.

"I will be anything you need me to be, Alyssa. Lover, friend, confidante, enemy. I will live for you, run for you, die for you. Just say the word and I will do whatever you ask." and he placed the most tender kiss on my mouth. I cleared my throat and looked away from him.

"We need to keep moving." and so we did, towards the city.

* * *

 _I chase your love around a figure 8,_

 _I need you more than I can take._

 _You promise forever and a day,_

 _And then you take it all away._

 _So lovers hold on to everything..._


	21. The Brightest Things Fade The Fastest

_I can't help but love you,_

 _Even though_ _I try not to._

 _I can't help but want you,_

 _I know that I'd die without you._

 _I can't help but be wrong in the dark,_

 _'Cause I'm over come in this war of hearts._

 _I can't help but want Ocean's to part,_

 _'Cause I'm over come in this war of hearts..._

* * *

 _ **Alyssa**_

"We need to disguise ourselves." I remarked as we walked through the city.

"Easy enough." Loki muttered next to me, changing himself into the guise of a little old woman. It was far more impressive than mine. The ideal woman of whomever looked upon me. I might as well have walked around as my true self, since being the ideal woman of anyone would give me away just as much as my true self. But I allowed my powers to take hold. Since my form was subjective, and didn't work on me, I had no idea what I looked like and since they didn't work on Loki either, I just had to trust in my own abilities. "Can't you control it? So you can change just small parts of yourself?" Loki asked as we headed in the direction of my apartment.

"I've never tried." I confessed. Which was true, I'd never thought about being able to use it to control just one feature. All I knew how to do was control the strength of my power. "I can control how much of it I use but I've never tried focusing it like that."

"Maybe you should try. You might not stick out as much." Loki winked at me, which was odd in his old woman disguise. I chuckled a little as we rounded the corner to my apartment. I was surprised to see that it wasn't surrounded by SHIELD agents. Which also made me extremely nervous. If there were no agents surrounding my home it meant one of two things, either Barton or Natasha was in there, or it was a trap.

"Be on your guard." I told Loki. He nodded in understanding and removed his disguise. We walked towards the door of my building and gingerly opened it, stepping inside. This floor was clear so we made our way up to the third, where my apartment was. I had my powers tingling in my fingers, on the precipice, waiting to be unleashed. My gun in my hand, the first line of defence. We made it to my apartment door, I checked it over. No sign of forced entry. If there was someone in there, they knew what they were doing. "Loki, I need you to stay out here. You need to be able to get away if I get caught." I said to him, holding his gaze.

"Absolutely not. I'm coming in with you." His gaze hardened. There was no arguing with him, that gaze told me.

I pushed the door, locked. They were good. I unlocked my door without trouble and slowly, carefully, stepped into my home. No one was in front of me. Before I had chance to look around, something solid slammed into me from the side and I landed into my kitchen counter top. _I knew it_ , my head yelled. I steadied myself quickly as I saw Loki rush the person. They had expected him, but he outmatched them. He was faster. Then I saw their face in the moonlight of my window. "Penny?" I asked as she swung for Loki. I'd distracted her and he managed to get his hand around her throat. He lifted her off her feet and slammed her into the wall. His hand tightening as she struggled. "Loki, stop!" I yelled but he didn't notice. So I threw the only thing I hand in my hand at him. My gun. It bounced off his cheek and he yelled, rounding on me. He gripped my hair and threw me down, he crouched next to me and raised his fist as if to hit me. I cowered from him as he brought his fist down. I heard a crunch but the pain I expected never arrived. I opened my eyes and saw he'd punched the floor. I sat up and backed away from him a little. He looked furious.

"Don't ever do that again." He spat and headed off into my bedroom, slamming the door behind him. I stared after him for a moment before getting to my feet and turning my attention to Penny. She lay in a heap on the floor. I scurried over to her and checked she was breathing. When I found her pulse, strong and steady, I relaxed a little. I decided I'd leave Loki to calm down before trying to talk to him, my scalp still stung a little from where he'd gripped it. So, I made some coffee and waited for my unwanted house guest to regain consciousness.

* * *

An hour later, I heard Agent Hillson wake up. "Welcome back to the world." I remarked, sipping my coffee from the couch as she sat up.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"My apartment." I retorted as recognition returned to her face.

"Why am I still alive?" She asked, genuinely surprised.

"Oh, sweets. This isn't war. It isn't kill or be killed. I'm a rogue Agent, not a murderer. I haven't killed anyone on my escape from the agency." I made the motion for quotation mark on escape as I said this.

"That's true, all the agents you took down are injured, but alive." She added as she got to her feet and joined me on the couch.

"Now, Lieutenant, why did you come here?" I asked, staring her down. I may have been rogue, but the girl still understood rank. I was her senior agent.

"Steve sent me." Was all she said.

"Ah, good ol' Cap." I remarked, "Why did Steve send you?" I knew the answer before she told me.

"He wants me to bring you back, he doesn't believe you've gone rogue for a war criminal." she confessed.

"The good Captain could never understand that good and bad are sometimes a matter perspective. There's the black and white of it, killing people is bad. Saving people is good. But there's the grey in the middle. Loki has done bad things, very bad things but he's changing. Trying to be good. Saving people isn't always about saving them from evil or something that wants to kill them. Sometimes it's saving them from themselves. Good is sometimes letting someone die to save them pain. Nothing is just black and white. Your Captain doesn't understand that, yet. But he will. Keep an eye on him Penny." I winked at her and she blushed. I may have only helped train her for a couple of weeks, but I could see the way she and Steve couldn't keep their eyes off of each other even if they didn't know it themselves yet. That's when my bedroom door opened and an angry Loki peered out.

"Why is she still here?" He almost growled.

"Because this is my home and she is welcome here." I retorted.

"She tried to hurt you!" He yelled at me.

"And so have you numerous times before now, she was just following her Captain's orders." I told him.

"Captain? Don't tell me she works for that patriotic, blond, soldier out of time?" He laughed, loudly.

"I think you need to go back into that bedroom and come out when she's left." He was laughing still as he closed the door behind him. I shook my head,

"Honestly, mischief Gods." I threw a scatter cushion at the door and I heard him laugh harder.

"They're going to kill him." Penny burst out.

"What?" I was dumbfounded.

"I heard Steve trying to talk them out of it. They want to kill him. They've given Thor five days to search the city and find him, or they'll release their secret weapon." Her head was down, she was ashamed. An Agent isn't supposed be ashamed of death, she had been spending too much time training Steve's way.

"We need to leave." I said quickly, "Lieutenant, I know you need to tell Steve everything, but please give us a head start. I don't think we could outrun them."

"Sure." She replied, as I stood she gave me a hug. I was startled by the unexpected physical contact but grateful for it. I hugged her back quickly and she left the apartment.

"Loki!" I yelled and he was out of the bedroom in a second. "How much did you hear?" I asked when he was in front of me.

"Everything." He looked at me knowingly.

"We can outrun them, but it will be close." I said, placing my coffee cup in the sink and rushing around grabbing items and shoving them into a bag. Loki took over, he was faster than me. Suddenly he stopped and strode towards me, he took my face in his. He stared meaningfully into my eyes and held my gaze.

"Alyssa, marry me."

* * *

 _This is a crooked path,_

 _I think I was meant to be next to you._

 _and we can never come back,_

 _I think I was meant to be next to you._

 _The brightest things fade the fastest..._


	22. Up In The Air

_I want to lay with you 'til I'm old,_

 _You shouldn't be fighting on your own._

 _And if you feel you're sinking,_

 _I will jump right over into cold, cold water for you._

 _And although time may take us into different places,_

 _I'll still be patient with you._

 _And I hope you know_

 _I wont let go..._

* * *

 **Alyssa**

Eight hours after that proposal, we were in Las Vegas. We flew here almost immediately.

" _Alyssa, marry me?" Loki stared longingly at me._

" _Yes, of course I will." I smiled, blinking out tears I didn't know had formed. He stroked my cheek and pressed his lips to mine, the kiss holding more meaning that it had before. We stayed that way for a few minutes before quickly gathering up our bags and heading outside. I shouted down a taxi and we headed straight for the airport. Once there I pick pocketed a man on his way out, grabbing his passport, someone who wouldn't notice it was missing until he got home. I handed it to Loki and he quickly used the ID photo to create his disguise. I paid for flight tickets to Vegas and we waited anxiously for two hours before boarding our plane._

Now we were here, we felt free. I ran to the closest hotel and paid for the only double room they had available. Once our things were in the room, I looked at Loki. "Can you create a tux with that magic?" I asked him. He replied by grinning and changing his clothes into all kinds of suits and tux'. "Okay then. You stay here, I'll be back soon." and I headed out to get myself a dress. Any kind of dress.

* * *

 **Loki**

He watched her leave the room, he'd never been so happy. She was going to marry him. He removed the rings from his pocket, a place he usually kept his throwing knives and examined them. They were silver, with runes engraved all around, they were ancient viking wedding bands before he'd taken them to be engraved with their names. He'd measured her finger while she was sleeping. He'd been planning this for weeks. He then decided to play around with suits before he decided on a charcoal grey suit with a white shirt. He decided to make the tie his signature green. His shoes were a plain black. He fixed his hair and waited for Alyssa to return.

After half an hour, the phone she'd given him started to make an irritating noise. He picked up off the table and pressed _Answer_ "Hello?" He asked into the small device.

"Come out of the hotel and walk three feet to the right. There's a chapel across the road. I'm there." It was Alyssa. She ended the call and did as she told him.

* * *

 **Alyssa**

I grabbed the first dress I'd seen. It just so happened to be a silk, tight, green dress. It had no back and reached my ankles, the neckline was a tasteful plunge. It was clearly either a bridesmaid dress or a very mature prom dress. I'd shoved my hair into a up-do and placed a flower tiara there. I'd stolen my bouquet from outside one of the wedding dress stores. No one noticed.

We were doing this backwards. I was already stood at the end of the aisle, with the Minister. Loki would be the one walking towards me. "Miss Piper, I believe the groom is here." said a short woman who had poked her head into the room.

"Thank you. We can start now." I smiled at her, I took a deep, cleansing breath. I was trying to calm the fluttering in my stomach and the racing of my heart. Nothing had ever made me this nervous. Suddenly the big, double doors flew open and in strode a glorious looking Loki. I turned fully to him and he stalled at little. Eyes wide, mouth slightly open. It changed then, into the biggest grin I'd ever seen on his face and his eyes were sparkling. I returned the grin. He reached my side in seconds and took my hands. "Fagr." was all he said to me and kissed my cheek.

"Do any of you have rings?" asked the minister, I started to shake my head when Loki handed over two silver rings with engravings on them. I stared at him and he just winked.

"Do you, Alyssa Piper, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the Minister at last.

"I do." I replied with conviction.

"And do you, Loki Erickson, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Loki winked at the fake surname.

"Yes, I do." Loki replied with equal conviction.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife, your may kiss your bride." the minister closed his book and left the room.

Loki took my face in his hand, tenderly stroking down my cheek and kissed me. We stayed that way from a while, before leaving the chapel and heading back to our hotel. We spent our first night together as husband and wife.

* * *

 _You were the love of my life, the darkness, the light,_

 _This is the portrait of a tortured you and I._

 _Is this the end?_

 _I'll wrap my hand around your neck so tight with love._

 _A thousand times I tempted fate,_

 _A thousand times I played this game,_

 _A thousand times that I have said today._

 _I've been up in the air..._


	23. Face Everything And Rise (FEAR)

_Tell me what you think about me?_

 _We've been up all night for two weeks._

 _And I've been staring into these sheets,_

 _Wondering if I got what you need._

 _I want to fall and never once look back._

 _I want to know I make you feel like that._

 _Can we make this the start of something?_

 _I want to feel like it's all or nothing now._

 _So can we fall, and never once look back?_

 _'Cause baby I'm not look for a "ten night stand"_

 _I want to make this the start of something,_

 _So can you say that you want it all..._

* * *

 **Alyssa**

We'd been out of New York for three days when Natasha called me. "Hello?" I asked guardedly.

"Alyssa, please come home." She begged, causing me to pause.

"Why? So you can lock me away. Send him back?" I asked her, starting to lose my temper.

"No, Fury has ordered us not to touch either of you. He wants to talk. I want to talk." Her voice shook little. Nat was a master interrogator and very good at manipulating others, I was wary of this invitation.

"Why should I trust any of you?" I almost growled down the phone.

"Because we're still talking to you after everything you did to us. You don't really deserve our friendship and forgiveness after the stunt you pulled at HQ. Steve is furious that Penny let you go. He hasn't spoken to her since she got back. You owe us." Nat's voice was stealy. I sighed before answering.

"Fine." I said and hung up. Looks like I was going home. I threw the phone into my bag and stomped into the bathroom to take a shower. I peeled off my clothes quickly and stepped into the cold shower, waiting for it to warm up. I washed my hair and suddenly felt arms wrap around me and grip my breasts. He nuzzled into my neck from behind. "Loki, we don't have time for this."

"Kvan. There's always time to be intimate with your verr." He bit me gently.

"Will you speak English." I whispered.

"Wife." He said into my ear, his breath causing goose flesh. "Mmm." he moaned into my ear, stroking his nose around the skin of my ear.

"Oh, well, if you insist, husband." and he growled into my ear.

* * *

After three attempts to put clothes on, only to have Loki remove them, we were finally on our way to the airport. Loki kept a hand resting on me the whole way there. Once in the airport, I asked the woman behind the counter when the next flight to New York was. "Eight hours." She'd replied with boredom and we went to sit in a cafe to wait.

"We could have stayed in our hotel room and enjoyed ourselves." Loki grumbled when I told him the wait time.

"For the past three days your actual brain ran away and the brain in your pants has had the reigns." I chuckled to myself, taking a sip of my latte. He smoldered at me. "Really." I sighed.

"They have bathrooms over there." He looked at me pointedly.

"No." I replied.

"Come on." He pressed.

"No." I said with finality.

He sulked a little before downing his coffee and getting another. Could God's become wired? I wondered when he sat down, bouncing one of his knees in place.

* * *

Fourteen and a half hours later, I was back in my apartment. "We need a bigger home." remarked Loki.

"Show me some money and we can talk about it." I remarked back. Loki snorted and went to place our bags in the bedroom. I slumped onto my couch equally happy and miserable to be back home. I was debating on whether to have a nap when my phone rang. "Hello?" I snapped.

"I take it you're back." Came a deep, authoritative voice.

"Director Fury. Yes sir, we're back in New York." I replied, remembering my place.

"How long have you been back?" He asked again.

"Five minutes." I answered.

"Okay, you can either come here and sort this mess out now, or sleep and come in the morning." I didn't really have a choice.

"I'll be there right away Sir." I replied.

"Good, and bring that new husband of yours with you." and the call ended.

Great, I thought. "Loki!" I yelled for him and he appeared instantly.

"Yes, my love." He replied with a wink.

"We need to head to SHIELD." I got to my feet.

"Now?" He asked, looking mildly irritated.

"Yes. Now." I grabbed my keys and headed out of the door. Loki on my heels. It was time to face the consequences.

* * *

 _The rain is a blessing in disguise,_

 _The flood's coming and it's drowning all the lies._

 _The rain, the rain is a blessing in disguise,_

 _The flood is coming and it's drowning all the lies._

 _I will face everything and rise,_

 _Never gonna quit until I die._

 _Angels keep falling from the sky,_

 _I'll take the broken wings and learn to fly._

 _I will face everything and rise..._


	24. I Swear I'll Never Be Happy Again

_I should've stopped when I saw you break in_

 _I should've stopped but I had to see it through_

 _Now that I've come undone, I know why I've been_ _forsaken_

 _Maybe I'm, too weak to hold you, maybe I'm just out of range_

 _So sorry that I suffocate you, it must feel like I hate you._

 _I've been afraid to show you what I'm made of,_

 _All_ _of this time what was I so afraid of?_

 _You_ _never did anything to make me feel this way..._

* * *

 **Alyssa**

When we got to SHIELD, we were greeted by two low ranking agents. They ushered us quickly into a black, plate less car with tinted windows and drove us away. "Where are we going?" I asked the agent in the passenger seat.

"Director Fury wants us to take you to an undisclosed location, away from the Agency and the main part of the city. If things get ugly between any of you," he shot a glance at Loki, who winked and sneered back. "He wants everyone safe."

"Do you know what we, as individuals, can do?" I asked the Agent, allowing my powers to spark a little.

"Yes, Ms Piper. I know what you can do." He gulped a little.

"Mrs Erickson, actually and if you know what we can do why are you being a smart ass with us?" I smiled at him. He looked away quickly. "Just as I thought." I said and went back to looking out of the window.

* * *

 **Loki**

"Just as I thought." Alyssa said to the Agent with an attitude problem and looked out of the car window. He looked at her with complete wonder and puzzlement. The woman he had met a few months ago would not have threatened her fellow Agents because of a funny look. He was starting to notice it more and more now. She was becoming like him, like the Loki that killed hundreds of people in the battle of New York. The Loki that had double crossed his brother on more than one occasion. That had sent Frost Giants into his father's bedchamber just so he could kill Laufey and prove himself the rightful king. Alyssa was becoming him and he was becoming Alyssa. They were becoming the opposite of one another again and he felt it was because of how close they had become. How Alyssa had to justify his actions to allow herself to love him. Loving him was turning her evil and he couldn't stand by and watch it happen.

* * *

 **Alyssa**

"Agent Piper." Came Fury's voice from a distance. "Or is it Erickson now?" He asked, taking a few steps away from the Quinjet he stood next too.

"Why did you call us here, to this empty parking lot, sir?" I asked, staying firmly where I stood.

"I wanted you away from the people. Away from the Agency. This isn't going to go how you expect, Alyssa." He stepped closer again. I stepped back. I didn't like this, I felt like I was being herded.

"And how is it going to go, Director?" I asked, powers now crackling in my hands, ready to strike, but before I could make a move something hit me in the side of my neck. I screamed and crumpled to the ground, landing on my knees. "What did you do?" I yelled, every time I tried to pull the thing out of my neck, it buried farther in, causing more and more pain. My head was throbbing and my powers weren't working. I tried to look around for the source of the attack.

"Suppression bullet. Suppresses your powers." He didn't smile. Just said this matter of factly. My visions was starting to blur.

"Alyssa!" Yelled Loki from behind me. I felt his hands grip my shoulder and try to pry the bullet from my neck. I jerked away from him and screamed.

"Stop! Stop! You try to take it out and it buries deeper into my neck." Loki almost snarled and went straight for Fury. Only that's when Barton appeared, holding an odd looking dart gun. He'd shot me. I sat heaving and in pure agony, my visions going dark around the edges. I was going to pass out. I tried my powers, only I ended up with blinding white pain in my head, straight down the middle. I screamed again. I looked around to see what was happening, Loki was fighting Natasha and Penny and Barton had his actual gun trained on him. I stopped fighting the bullet then, noticing the less I focused on it, the less pain it caused. Alright, I could work with that. My visions started to clear and I got to my feet, Barton had his gun on me.

"You gonna shoot me, Clint?" I taunted, raising my own gun.

"You don't want to do this, Alyssa, not for him." Barton yelled across the carpark.

"You shot me with a suppression bullet, Clint. You made this far more than personal." I growled.

"You won't shoot me, Alyssa." He said.

"Won't I?" I cocked my head to one side, smiled and shot at him.

* * *

 **Loki**

He heard them talking, he heard her voice. It wasn't hers, it was dripping with cruelty, hatred, evil. What had she become? He whirled around quickly and saw her pointing the gun at her friend. He could see in her eyes she had every intention of shooting him, he'd seen that look only once before, in the battle of New York when he'd caused the death of her little sister. That's when she pulled the trigger. "Alyssa, no!" he yelled. Looking between her and Barton. It was like time had slowed down when he stepped in front of Barton. He saw the bullet hit before he felt it.

* * *

 **Alyssa**

Loki fell to the ground and blood dribbled from his mouth. "Loki!" I yelled, running towards him. The bullet causing pain in my neck again. "You will not stop me going to him! He is dying!" I yelled and the pain stopped. I sprinted towards Loki, I knelt besides him and lifted his head gently, resting it on my knees. "Loki, why did you do that?" I asked, tears running down my face, compromising my vision.

"I couldn't let you shoot your friend, Alyssa. You're not that kind of person. You aren't a murderer." He coughed. He placed his hand on my cheek.

"You're so stupid." I said as I started to cry harder. His skin was turning grey and looked like it was going to shatter.

"I love you." He said and pulled my face down towards him. He kissed me, just as he released his last breath. All I remembered from there was excruciating pain in my chest and incessant screaming. I didn't know where it was coming from. I felt a hand under my arms, pull me to my feet. Wrap me in their arms. Whisper that it was okay. All I could think was I'd never be okay again. Nothing would ever be okay. I was alone.

* * *

 _You know you can't give me what I need,_

 _and even though you mean so much to me,_

 _I can't wait through everything._

 _Is this really happening?_

 _I swear I'll never be happy again,_

 _We knew it would happen eventually..._

* * *

 **Author Notes: Get ready to say your goodbyes to this story. There's only two chapters left now. Three at a push. Get ready for the end. - Lola**


	25. Leave Out All The Rest

_Don't you dare say I'm going to make it,_

 _'C_ _ause I don't believe a word you say._

 _There's a sickness living inside of me,_

 _You can spare me all your sympathy._

 _Take a second of your time,_

 _Realise you're wasting mine_

 _In the night I lie away,_

 _wh_ _y rebuild a heart that breaks..._

* * *

 **Alyssa**

I sat in a chair in Fury's office. I was handcuffed to it. I didn't care. I wanted to know what they had done with Loki's body. "Where's his body?" I asked as Fury walked into the room, followed by Barton and Romanoff.

"Thor has taken him back to Asgard." His voice was low, somber.

"Okay." was all I replied. At least he wasn't in the incinerator.

"What happened to you, Alyssa?" Fury sat at his desk across from me, staring me down.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, exhausted. At least they'd removed the bullet from my neck.

"You know damn well what he's asking you, Piper!" Yelled Barton behind me.

"Be quiet." I snarled at the archer. "I've had enough of your voice for one day!"

"Why, do you feel guilty?" He taunted. I saw red, my powers whipped at him before I could stop them and he cried out.

"Alyssa!" Fury yelled. I came back to my senses, my powers receding. Barton was panting. I snorted a little and turned turned my body back towards Fury. "It seems he's infected you, Alyssa."

"With what?" I remarked petulantly, I wanted to go home and sleep. I just wanted to sleep.

"I guess we'll find out." Romanoff replied.

* * *

 **Asgard**

Thor stood with Gate Keeper, he was keeping an eye on Alyssa. "How is she?" He asked.

"Stronger than she looks. She's fighting whatever it is inside her that's turning her into Loki." Heimdall replied.

"Do we know what it is?" Thor asked the seer.

"Yes. We know what it is." He replied, a slight smile on his face.

"Can we stop it?" Thor asked, getting ready to use the bifrost.

"I don't think Alyssa would allow you to do that." Heimdall gave Thor a look he didn't understand and turned his gaze onto some other part of the universe.

* * *

 **Alyssa**

"It's affecting your brain." Said the Doctor after a long pause.

"How? I thought that was a myth?" I replied, feeling very confused and very overwhelmed.

"Apparently not. I can't explain it but that's what's happening." The Doctor smiled softly.

"So I'm not turning evil?" I asked, looking down at my feet.

"No, your body is just reacting. It'll stop soon. Oh, and congratulations." He said with a soft smile and left the room.

I smiled too and the hole that had formed in my heart close a little.

* * *

 _When my time comes forget the wrongs that I've done,_

 _Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed._

 _Don't resent me and when you're feeling empty,_

 _Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest._

 _Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so wel_ _l,_

 _Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself._

 _I can't be who you are..._


	26. You're Like Nobody Else

She walked into her home. She'd since had to upgrade to an actual house, but she didn't mind. As she closed the door, her favourite girl came waddling towards her. "Have you been good for Auntie Natasha?" She kissed the girl's cheek.

The child nodded. "We made cakes." Said Nat from the doorway of the living room.

"Really? Well, look at you!" She put the child back on the floor. "Well, looks like someone's having a bath before bed, huh?" The child pouted. She smiled and ruffled the tiny girls hair. "Thanks, Nat. I owe you."

"It's okay, I've never met a cuter child. I don't tell Barton I said that." Natasha laughed as she walked towards the front door. "Y'know, you should take Fury up on his offer. Take the promotion. You could spend more time with your daughter." She closed the door behind her.

Alyssa smiled and picked up her child. "Come on, messy." and she took her daughter to the bathroom.

* * *

"So, what story do you want to hear?" Alyssa asked her small child, only to find the child's rudimentary skills at illusion in her place. Alyssa sighed a little. "Isabelle Piper Eriksson!" She chastised as the small child crawled from under the bed, giggling. Alyssa raised her eyebrow at the child and she climbed back into bed. "What story, little trickster?" She said again.

"Prince God! Prince God!" The child bounced on the bed.

"Okay, Miss Trickster. Come here." She said as she lifted the child to sit in her lap.

Alyssa began reciting the story of Loki to her little girl. She's glance at her now and then, seeing bright blue eyes and dark black hair. A smile she adored, that sweet smile of a child that was also his smile. Her child with her blue eyes and his black hair, the powers of magic, illusion, trickery and mind manipulation. Her child, unknowingly hearing the story of her father. She'll know one day, she'll know that this fairy tale is true and that she's no ordinary child. One day Alyssa will tell her daughter that she is the half human child of Loki Laufeyson, but for now, her daughter was three years old and hearing a fairy tale from her mother. For now, she was an ordinary three year old.

* * *

 _ **Asgard**_

Loki stood with the gatekeeper. "Can you see her?" He asked.

"Yes. She's broken hearted. She grieves for you, even after three years she tells your story." The gatekeeper told the younger prince.

"After so long? Who is she telling that story too?" Loki asked. This had been the first time he'd been strong enough to ask after the woman he married.

"Your daughter." Loki felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. He'd left her, he'd left her alone and pregnant. He'd not only left her; he'd left his own child. A child he hadn't known about until this very moment. He'd found someone to love, some who loved him back, who'd agreed to marry him and unknowingly given him a child of his own. He was now a father to a three year old girl.

"Daughter?" He stammered.

"Yes, son of Laufey. Congratulations." The gatekeeper was only half mocking.

"Why, after three years, have I only just been told I have fathered a child with the only woman I have ever loved? Why was this this kept from me?" He was angry. If he'd known Alyssa was pregnant, he never would have left her. Never would have let her think he was dead.

"Because Alyssa wished it. Your daughter does not yet know of her parentage. If you knew, you wouldn't have left, she needed you to leave. The child, with your presence as well, was turning her evil. When you left we saw those energies dissipate." The gatekeeper was sympathetic.

"What has Alys- Alyssa named our child?" He still struggled to say her name.

"Isabelle Aurora Piper Eriksson." Loki smiled sadly at the use of his Midgardian surname. She'd named his daughter the most beautiful name. A name she no doubt deserved because she would look like her mother.

"What does Isabelle look like?" Loki asked, wishing he could lay eyes on his daughter's face.

"Her. She has her mother's piercing blue eyes, but she has your nose." Loki chuckled a little, he'd expected nothing less. "I will allow you to see her." said the gatekeeper suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Loki looked at the gatekeeper before being sent through the bifrost, back to Earth.

* * *

As he travelled to midgard, he remembered the day he decided he would die.

 _He called for the Bifrost. He was pulled into rainbows and landed back in the place that used to be home. He looked at the gatekeeper. "Get my brother." was all he said._

 _After ten minutes, his brute of a brother stomped into the gate._

" _What is it, Loki?" Thor asked._

" _I need to die." He blurted. Thor looked momentarily taken aback._

" _What do you mean?" He asked the black hair criminal._

" _She's becoming evil. Like me. I can't let that happen, she's a good person. So I need to die so she'll live the life she's supposed too." Loki almost begged his brother._

" _You're actually doing something for the good of someone else?" Thor was mocking him._

" _For her." Loki added._

 _Thor smiled a little and they created a plan that centred around SHIELD. Loki knew already how that was going to go when Alyssa told him Fury wanted her to go back. He just had to put himself in the firing line._

* * *

He landed on soft grass, he was away from any form of people. No one had seen him come back to this realm. He headed straight on.

After ten minuets he came across a child's playground and his heart almost stopped before starting to race. He quickly threw up an illusion in case he was spotted, because he'd seen them. His wife. His child. She was on a swing giggling every time Alyssa pushed her. He felt his knees give way and he stayed there, on his knees in front of them; his heart breaking with every glorious giggle from that tiny girls mouth. His heart was breaking and filling. Filling to burst with love for that tiny half human child. He'd never loved anything so much in his life, this was different than the love he felt for Alyssa. This was primal, protective love. Love to protect something more important than himself. He would break apart planets to make her smile and wage wars to stop her tears. She was his life now. Isabelle and Alyssa. His only anchor to life.

The child looked at him then. Stared dead ahead at him, she raised her hand and pointed at him legs kicking in excitement "Prince God! Mamma! Prince God!" the child yelled at Alyssa.

"Okay, little Princess. Prince God- What?" Her voice, it was heaven to him but he got to his feet and stepped back. He quickly ran away from the play ground, he turned left just as Alyssa looked in his direction. He reached the spot he'd landed on when he got here and without even saying a word he felt himself being pulled back into the Bifrost

* * *

He fell onto his hands and knees when he arrived back. Panting, hurting. When he finally stood up, he came face to face with Thor. "Where have you been, Brother?" Thor asked, looking slightly taken aback by Loki's fragile appearance.

"On Earth." He said matter of factly as he got to his feet.

"Why? You know you are no longer supposed to see her?" Thor was angry, taking his weakness as an after effect of seeing Alyssa.

"I had to, brother." He saw realisation paint Thor's face. So he knew too. "Why did you keep it from me?" Loki snarled.

"Because that's the change we saw. The one we couldn't determine. We still can't determine if she'll be good or bad. So we took you away from her. Made you no part of her life. Alyssa is good. Alyssa could raise her to be good. If we do this and she still turns out bad, you can go back because then we know it's her nature. Not her parents." Thor confessed.

"You expect me to wait that long before I see my wife again. Before I can stop her grieving for me." Loki was angry again.

"Yes." was all Thor said.

"Fine." and Loki stepped around Thor and headed towards the rainbow bridge.

"So, now you're a father, do you think you'll stop being a child?" Thor teased.

Loki laughed and allowed his brother to escort him back to his prison cell, where his mind would be filled of images of his young daughter and beautiful wife.

* * *

 _Dear Daughter,_

 _Never Lose_ _yourself._

 _Remember that,_

 _You're like nobody else._

 _Dear Daughter,_

 _Don't change for any man._

 _Even if he promises the stars,_

 _And takes you by the hand..._

* * *

 **Author Note: That is the end. This story is done. I'm proud of myself for actually finishing this and thank you for sticking around and following the journey of these characters. I have been working on a sequel that follows Isabelle but I'm stuck for a love interest. If you would like the sequel let me know and if you have an idea for a love interest, let me know that as well. It can be male or female. Thank you for following and favouriting this story, I appreciate it so much. - Lola x**


End file.
